7th Fleet Lost
by L4 of the WEST
Summary: What happens when ships from the Terran Federation ends up in the Stargate universe?
1. Chapter 1

Everything is owned by other people and companies.

* * *

Universe

Right off the bat I have to address the universe in which these Starship Troopers (SST) elements come from. As you are no doubt aware there in the Book, the TV show and the film franchise, but there is one more you may not be aware of the mongoose publishing SST universe (MPSSTU or MPU). The MPU used elements from the book, movie 1 and 2, and the television show, and their own imagination to produce a miniature game that did very well in its first year. Then movie 3 came out and it died, I don't know if the events were related but the movie was not that good (under statement I know). Anyway in addition to the MPU I will be using elements from movie 4 as I feel that it has more in common with MPU then the film franchise.

* * *

Tech Talk

Tech talk will most likely be in every chapter and as the name implies I will explain tech that I will using that chapter or explain a piece of tech better for someone who asked about it in the reviews. Today though, we will be looking as space travel and ships.

* * *

Space Travel

Since the wiki I found only refers to their ships method travel as FTL I have decided to use a little star trek and just call it warp. Now when I say that I mean it will be referred to in the story a FTL but it is a very similar tech to warp drive. Were not done though as the federation has another method of travel. In movie 4 a wormhole was used to get from the front lines to earth, now as far as I know worm holes do not form naturally so I have come up with a way to use it while still keeping FTL as their main form of transportation before they enter the star gate universe. In order to create these artificial worm holes, the ship in question, most be very close to a black hole. That is the only way to power this Point Singularity Drive, once powered the ship can jump a distance anywhere from a few light years to the other side of the galaxy depending on the ambient power from the black hole. Aka a small black hole a small distance, a medium black hole medium distance, the black hole in the middle of a galaxy intergalactic travel but they don't know that yet.

* * *

Ships

Armor not shields

Federation ships have armor designed to take a hit from a plasma bug but as of yet there force field tech is only good enough to protect a ship in FTL.

Corvette

The federation fleet is built around the corvette; it designed is modeler allowing them to put the ship in space dock for a week, and prep the ship for exactly for what there will be facing. Each Corvette can store 3 modules aboard 1 on the top and 2 on the bottom. The modelers are as follows, Troop Transport, Cargo Transport, Escort Carrier, Frigate, hospital, and Fuel Tenders.

Destroyers

A Corvette maybe good for the Bug war but when dealing with the skinnie hegemony slavers a new ship was needed. Thus the destroyers were designed for recon, tracking missions, boarding actions, and given enough fire power to paralyze a skinnie vassal. Being one of the only ships capable of landing on planets thus giving troopers a mobile base and hospital the ship has become a standard on all fronts.

Dreadnought

The First designed ship built to deal with the Forth's dreadnaughts, they put in more power generators then any ship before and 16 high density Laser beam cannons giving the ship the power to take the shields of a forth ship out and force them into a retreat or destroy the forth ship before it could escape into subspace. Finally the ship was given a beam defense grid to bring down in coming projectiles and drones. It also has the second best communication system in the fleet designed to allow instant communication across several star systems.

TAC (Tactical Airspace Control) fighters and TAC UAVs

TAC fighters come in to variants F-76 Thunderbolt (used for bombardment more than anything) and F77 Lightening (used to clear the skies of Ripplers, Hoppers and Forth Drones ). The TAC UAVs are used for ground combat support and as probes on planets that do not warrant a standing guard or have not been investigated before.

_**Now before I ramble on anymore let start this story**_

* * *

Lt. Commander Edmond Tromblay commander of the TFS DD-136 Fremont, third destroyer squadron, 7th Fleet, sat in the captain's chair going over the latest news from the Arachnid Empire front. Since his commend had been put on the Forth Front he had gotten quite a lot of time to kill so he had started to read up on the other fronts to keep from going mad. Today the news brought word of a major success the 5th fleet had managed to clear the Telmock system of all Bug forces by use of the new Bug Spray and were moving onto the next. 'I wonder how long till the bugs develop an immunity to this one' he mentally asked the universe.

"Sir the corvette Chauvin is requesting permission to dock" Edmond's helmsmen Ensign Tatiana Smirnov a 5'4, brown haired, Russian, said from her station. William used his touched pad to check over the reports to make sure the Chauvin was scheduled to dock today. They were, in fact he was getting a new Mobile Infantry unit today.

"Tell Chauvin they have permission to dock on the port side" he said absent mindedly as he looked over who was boarding his ship and gowned "neo dogs" Edmond was not a fan of neo dog squads, not to say that he was not a fan of the idea of neo dogs, to raise mans best friend up and give then intelligence, but almost every time he talked to a neo dog trooper he swore there neo dog would use their psychic communication to tell jokes. How did he know this, he didn't, but when most neo dog trooper had to stifle a laugh in the middle of a conversation you start to get suspicious.

Sighing he looked out the window and looked at his current mission. The 7th fleet was on portal in the Forth expanse as a deterrent against anymore Forth dreadnoughts and there experiments they ran on human colonist in this region. His squadron was running defensive screen for the TF DR-50 Teddy Roosevelt one of the many dreadnoughts assigned to this region of space. It had been rather uneventful but that was to be expected the 7th fleet consisted of 50 war ships, no sane man would attack that.

* * *

William Lee was the last trooper to Step off the walkway from the Chauvin onto the Freemont; he was followed by his golden retriever neo dog Elizabeth. After which the walk way closed and it retracted in to the Corvette. Looking around at the grey enterer walls of the destroyer Elizabeth asked mentally '**so this is our new home?**' nodding William said '**yeah until we get reassigned again'. **

Sergeant William and Elizabeth were part of Neo dog unit Wolf R-15 which had recently been resupplied and reassigned to the 7th Fleet to help investigate new planets in this region. Looking around for the officer in charge of their room assignments, he found a Fleet girl, 5'6 blond, an ensign by the marking of her uniform waiting in the hallway on her pad. Walking over he saluted to her and said "Sergeants William and Elizabeth Lee Wolf R-15 squad 6 reporting for duty"

Looking up from her pad at the 8 troopers and dogs the ensign said "welcome aboard the Fremont sergeant you and your troopers were assigned quarters on deck 4 section C" she said leading the way to the elevators. "Your rooms have been prepared to host two troopers and two dogs and we have already taken on a stock of dog food".

William nodded as Elizabeth chimed in though her artificial voice box "thank you for being prepared for arrival ensign…?" she said fishing for a name.

Jumping a little the ensign was obviously surprised by Elizabeth. William spoke up "I take it you never dealt with a mark four neo dog?" this elicited a nod, "don't worry you get used to them"

"Yeah I believe you but I never thought they would ever sound so… so human" the ensign said. This was no surprised to William, it had only been one dog generations since neo dogs had been given there artificial voice box so most people thought they would continue to have those robot voices, but someone at R&D had been on the ball and now the Dogs could fool anyone into thinking they were talking to another human if they didn't have a line of site.

Now the elevators arrived the ensign remembered her manners "oh… my name is Ensign Amelia Ironside I will be in charge of your room and board while on board the Fremont" she said as they boarded the elevators.

When the doors closed William asked "Ensign Ironside a ship of this size usually carries about 3 to 5 squads correct?" she nodded "may I ask what other units are aboard?"

Amelia touched her pad "we have 2 squads of Mobile infantry Zebra T-5 and G-33 as well as Engineer unit U-98" she said Looking up her pad as the elevator came to a stop and opened. "Come on" she said leading the way to their new lodging.

* * *

Up on deck 9 master Chief Petty Officer Jake Silva Commander of U-98 was looking over the schematics for the duel high density Beam turret on board the Destroyer class. He was always inquisitive about the weapons and machines used in war, so whenever he wasn't drinking he was up here looking over anything he could get his hands on.

Most days he just memorized stuff for later use but Today he had was looking over the turret with interest. He thought he might have found a way to improve their design and making stronger for less power. If true what he found was true though he might get prompted. Taking a sip of his drink he sat back in his chair, he really didn't want to be promoted the fact was he wanted to be demoted a little.

It wasn't that he couldn't handle the command he just didn't like the scrutiny of every move he made by the higher ups. He just wanted to kill bugs, drink, and get laid, was that too much to ask? Apparently yes because his behavior had gotten him and his squad sent as for away from Fed Net cameras as possible. "Here's to being an embarrassment to the Navy" he said before downing his drink, getting up and heading for the nearest elevator.

* * *

Edmond was about to call it a shift when suddenly the alarms went off "Miss Smirnov what is going on?" he asked in a commanding tone.

"Sir we have a Forth dreadnought coming out of Subspace on are port side… there deploying drones!"

Edmond smacked his fist down "Damnation! Tell the Walker and Cindy Lin to redeploy to this position and ready are Gun batter were in for hell"

"Sir, the drones are headed for the Roosevelt" Smirnov said her hands moving in a flash to send order though out the squadron.

William looked out the window the Roosevelt was on the port side the forth ship had managed to come out of Subspace right between them and his own Fremont "get those guns firing now" as if on cue the turrets fired their blood red Beams in to the forth ships Shields.

* * *

Drones 00214d was moving though the enemy fire with ease, avoiding the fire from the human dreadnought was easy with the other drones protecting it. Soon the other human Destroyers would be able to fire on it though but it would be too late. Turning to the left Drones 00214d smashed into the human dreadnought, the moment this happen the Forth dreadnought sped away in to subspace.

* * *

"The battle had only started a moment ago and now they already retreat?" Edmond asked as the forth vanished as quickly as they came. "Miss Smirnov what just happen?"

Smirnov said "I don't know sir but the Roosevelt reporting only miner damag…" in that moment a Green singularity formed on the hull of the Roosevelt ripped the ship in two and pulling it in.

"Dear god helm get us out of range NOW!" Edmond yelled in horror as the singularity grew larger. He felt his ship turn and start to move away from the singularity, but then it stopped and went in reverse heading for the eye of the storm.

"Sir were being pulled in Walker and Cindy Lin reporting the same as well as several other ships" Smirnov said "The Gorge Washington is trying use the singularity to open a worm hole"

Edmond watched as several ships attempted to jump away but where pulled in to the singularity at the last moment "damnation…give me ship wide" he said knowing they were most likely about to die. "Gentlemen it been and honor..." the singularity expanded engulfing the 3 destroyers and two nearby corvettes.

* * *

Green mist and lightning that is what best described What Edmond saw outside the window of the bridge, then in an instant it was replaced by two things the starry blackness of space and the burning wreck of the Roosevelt. Knowing ship wide was still on Edmond said "surviving a singularity with you, that is all" and cut the line. "Smirnov if Cindy Lin and Walker are still in one piece have them begin rescue operations aboard the Roosevelt. Also find out if any other ships survived and get me there command info." Getting up from his seat he walked over to one of the open consoles and began to look though there data to find what system they were in or at least if there was a nearby habitable planet "oh and find me a scientist who can tell me what the hell just happen"

To be continued

* * *

Whelp there be chapter one let see if anyone interested in me continuing this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Tech talk

Power Suit, Power Armor what the difference?

Well there is one, a Power Suit is form fitting and warn under the armor; in essence it is a muscle suit and with a helmet it is space worthy. Power Armor goes over the suit allowing the owner protection and multiple weapons as well as various other tech enhancements.

* * *

Perspective

He some numbers on the ships

304, Length: 225 meters, Speed: 5,952 ly/hr, Average Crew: 250

Destroyer, Length: 250 meters, Speed: 90 ly/hr, Average Crew: 200

Ha'tak, Length: 700 meters, Speed: 6,000 ly/hr, Average Crew: 2000+

Corvette, Length: 550 meters, Speed: 80 ly/hr, Average Crew: 500

Dreadnought, Length: 600 meters, Speed: 80 ly/hr, Average Crew: 575

* * *

Chapter 2:

TFS DD-136 Fremont, Bridge

As the _Cindy Lin_ DD-120 and the _Walker _DD-163 captained by L.T. Jonathan Drake and L.T. Mayo Shinyarespectably moved to dock with the dyeing halves of the TF DR-50 Teddy Roosevelt. William was already checking the read outs on his control panel. "Well that good and bad at the same time" he muttered, according to the sensors there was a very habitable planets not too far away just on the other side of star system, this was good as things were going to get cramped with the survivors from the Roosevelt. The bad news was the sensors also said he wasn't in Kansas anymore. According to the A.I. in control of the sensors, several star systems were gone others had moved and still more had appeared from nowhere.

Curious he asked the A.I. **'what would cause such a change in the galaxy'** the A.I. response really put a damper on his 'I just survived a black hole' mood. **'Knowing that we most likely passed though a time dilation field on our way though the singularity, the most likely scenario is time travel ether forewords or backwards next possible solution is sideways.' **Curious as to what the A.I. meant by sideways he was about to ask, when Ensign Tatiana Smirnov reported.

"Sir the Walker and the Cindy Lin have begun rescue operations and I have established communication with two more ships the CV-1034 _Doolittle_ escort carrier, and the CV-603 _Gettysburg _Fuel Tender and repair ship." Smirnov said as she looked to her captain waiting for new orders.

"Alright tell them to help with rescue operations on the Roosevelt, then set our course for the forth planet in this system" Edmond said getting up from his seat to take the captains chair again "also Miss Smirnov what the name and ranks of the Captain of the other ships?"

Smirnov said as she disrupted the orders "L.T. Sera Hale and L.T. Jonnie Grant"

Edmond nodded "alright send a message L.T. Shinyatell her she in charge of the rescue operation and once they have evacuated the Roosevelt of all personnel and supplies they are to follow us to the forth planet in this system"

* * *

TFS DD-136 Fremont, Deck four living quarters

Sergeants William and Elizabeth Lee were in there room looking out the window at wreck of the Roosevelt. "Dear god, protect those poor souls" William said as the other ships began to dock with the severed halves the dreadnought.

As William scratched behind the ears of Elizabeth she said "some things wrong".

"Yeah I can see that" William said absent mindedly.

"No not the Roosevelt…" William looked down at Elizabeth confused "I can't really explain it, but like a presence I have felt all my life has gone, and been replaced by another one similar in being but different."

William just looked at Elizabeth confused, and then he remembered an old book by some author, kootze maybe, in the book the author implied that dogs had a more spiritual connection with the universe then humans. Looking out the Window at the universe and not the wreck of the Roosevelt he muttered "I wonder?"

* * *

TFS DD-136 Fremont, deck 5 living quarters

Chief Petty Officer Jake Silva was looking out the window leaning against the banister, something didn't feel right. Standing up strait he left his alcohol on the banister and double timed it to his squad's apartment. Hitting the alarm to wake them up he waited at the end of the hall as the 7 engineers filed out of their rooms.

"Alright boys and girls if you have not been paying attention, we have most likely been put in a dangerous situation by the Forth. As such I want power suits warn at all times and keep you power armor close at hand. Check your rifles and be ready for anything I do not want to play host to a forth experiment because you decided that your hair is more important" he said ending with a pointed comment Sam Taylor there resident pretty boy.

"Sir Yes sir" they said before heading back in to carry out his orders. All except his second in command Petty officer Second Class Veronica Summers, a young, black hared women "sir do you know where we are?"

Shrugging Jake said from the doorway to his room "no but until further notice consider yourself on klendathu" and closed the door to his room.

* * *

TFS DR-50 Teddy Roosevelt, aft section

First lieutenant Lokia Tremble stood as best she could in her power suit looking out though the slates of the locker she had stuffed herself in to avoid being burned. Her long grey psy ops uniform jacket lost somewhere in the inferno that had become the gymnasium. She had pulled herself into this room to avoid being spaced, but once the door to this room had closed she realized it was an inferno. Being out of chooses she had docked into this locker, And waited.

Now she waited for rescue and attempted to use her psy to guide the rescue teams to survivors like her though out the ship. She had helped the teams to find at least 56 survivors, she wasn't going t lead them to her until she had saved at least 100 or until she felt her current situation was becoming untenable.

Sweat on her brow as she guided a team to survivor trapped under a table on deck 6, Lokia didn't notice the fire in the room go out, and as the team was about to free the survivor, the locker was pulled open. Falling out week from her efforts she was caught by MI trooper "Mam are okay?" he asked before Lokia passed out.

* * *

4th planet of the system, Talmark, Capital City, Stargate facility

General Juan Haymaker set at his desk sending out more orders for more troops and ammo to defend against an invasion viva Stargate. If he had had his way, they would have barred the damn thing until they could figure out how to stop the enemy from coming though whenever they felt like it. But no the high ups wanted to keep it open in hopes they could make contact with the Tau'ri.

This was the only thing that made since consider what had happen over the last 3 years. 3 years ago the Stargate had been opened and they met what they thought were a friendly race the Aschen. They had offered people of Talmark a chance to join their confederacy and gain access to their knowledge. Talmarkyons had accepted and brought two other races and there planets in as well, But after 2 years Talmarkyons had found the additive to some of medicines that rendered humans sterile. In a rage the Talmarkyons and the other 2 races left the confederacy. The confederacy declared war on them but before they could do anything to Talmarkyons , Aschen Prime was sucked into a black hole though the Stargate. That should have been the end of it but enough of Aschenys survived that they had been able to build Neo Aschen from one of their oldest colonize and now at any moment they could decide to attack.

It had taking some doing but and had learned from a reliable sores that this was thanks to efforts of a race called the Tau'ri that they had been given the last thee mouths to prepare. He hopped it would be enough. He really wished they had been able to get weapons from Aschen though, because right now they were going to be fighting them with musket and rifle.

* * *

A'reseya, Roma Capitola, Forth Legion headquarters, Stargate.

Captain Kaeso Titurius Aquila of the Forth Legion was strapping on his heavy armor as he got ready for the invasion. 2 months ago the Aschen confederacy had come through the gate offering medicine and other tech in exchange for their military aid. Now it was time to give that military aid, to help Aschen destroy Talmarkyons. For this task the entire Forth Legion along with put under Aschen command and Aschen bombardment ship were going to hit the Talmark at the same time.

Captain Aquila grabbed his carbine musket and _Gladius_and left the barracks for the deployment field. Once there he took command of his company and looked up at the Stargate as it activated. No doubt the Talmarkyons had put of some sort of defense but the 4 gun cannon firing grape shot in to the gate would most likely have cleared the way.

Now that it was most likely clear as the shield wall made op of prisoners were marched though. A moment later the received word viva radio that the gate way was clear. "Antrorsum, deinceps per stargate!" (Forward forward though the Stargate) Aquila called to his solders as he led them through the gate

Once on the other side he found most of those prisoners dead but holding at the foot of the gate. Aquila gave the order to form a new shield wall with the survivors and for the riflemen to provide covering fire from behind the wall. Soon the shield wall expanded outward until the gate room was in there hands.

As he gave a few orders to mop up the facility and to send out scouting party into the city his Aschen advisor Porren came thought the gate. Looking around at the body piled around the gate he came forward and said "fine bit of work there Captain never would have thought we could take the gate in one go"

Aquila simply smiled and said "that because your people have forgotten the glory of war" and walked through a door way towered the new world to be conquered.

* * *

TFS DD-136 Fremont, Bridge

Ensign Tatiana Smirnov was looking at her monitor as the Fremont came into orbit around the planet. She had been staring at the screen since the sensors had reported the planet had cities and other marks of civilization. "Ah Captain were detecting a civilization down on the planet"

"Grate another Race for us to piss off" Edmond commented with a humorous tone. Tatiana stifled a chuckle, not counting several kingdoms within the skinnie hegemony the federation did have the worst luck when it came to first contact.

Suddenly red warning sign appeared on her screen and after a quick check she reported "sir we have an incoming ship, a big one."

* * *

Aschen Confederacy bombardment ship, Volia, about to enter the Talmark orbit

Eollem commander of Volia, Sat in his seat as they were about to enter orbit. Personally he thought they could have taken the planet with just the barbarians, but the higher ups thought they should send Volia along in case the Telmark had somehow cobbled together a space craft from the cargo transports left on the planet before war. So here he was after a weak of travel from Neo Aschen about to bombard a Telmark for leaving the Confederacy.

Volia was an old ship back engineered from a crashed goa'uld ship found buried on one of their planets. Even thought it was old and smaller then the original ship Volia was probable one of the most powerful ships in this sector of space'

"Commander we are entering orbit... there a ship in orbit" a helms officers reported

Eollem looked up "well this will be interesting do they have shield?"

After a moment the helms officers reported "no sir"

As soon as Eollem herd that he figured I had to be Talmarkyon "then open a channel to them" the helms officers opened the channel. Eollem saw the commander of the other ship he was dark haired, tall, and wore a grey uniform "this is commander Eollem of the Aschen Confederacy to Talmarkyon ship your planet has already been invaded, if you surrender now and we will go easier on you."

There commander responded "first off who are the Talmarkyon second on way in hell would I surrender my ship even…"

Not caring to here the rest, Eollem order his ship to fire upon them, figuring it was a trap. two plasma bolt race though space and hit the Talmarkyon ship, but instead of watching theship burst in to flames, he saw the bolts sizzle out on it armor.

* * *

TFS DD-136 Fremont, Bridge

"SIR there have fired on us" Ensign Tatiana Smirnov reported

Edmond called "brace for impact" but instead of the ship rocking from the impact all that was herd was couple bangs. "Report?"

Tatiana looked at her screen "those were plasma bolt and much weaker than a baby plasma bug" she said turning to her captain.

Edmond got a predatory smile and tuned back to the open channel "You have fire upon a Terran Federation ship as such a state of war now exist, Enjoy it while you can." A moment later four crimson beams shot from the twin turrets of the Fremont. They were stopped by the shields of the enemy ship for a moment, and then they ripped though the shield like paper slicing into the ship and disabling her.

Edmond began to issue new orders as soon as the ship was no longer a threat "Wolf R-15 and Zebra T-5 are to take two Landing ship and head for the planet to check out his clams of invasion. Then dock with that wreck and deploy Zebra G-33 and U-98 to board them. I want anything we can use from that ship in our hands by the end of the day"

To be continued

* * *

Well that went a different way then I planned. In my original plan the battle for this planet should already be over. Which do you prefer getting to know the charters or to the point story?


	3. Chapter 3

Federation News Network

* * *

Today, Information on The Coven, the 5th race from another galaxy, has been found. We have no idea yet how this will affect the universe yet.

Would you like to know more? _Continue._

* * *

A draft of the Fourth army book was found in the same place as well as lost info on the Skinnies.

Would you like to know more? _Continue._

* * *

A Bata reader has been asked for by a reviewer anyone interested in Bata reading a chapter after it has been uploaded?

Would you like to know more? _Exit._

* * *

Chapter 3

TFS DD-136 Fremont, docking area

As Jake Silvia locked his power armor on to his suit then grabbed his Morita Marauder Rifle from his locker. The Morita Marauder Rifle was the standard boarding weapon of the federation originally designed to give the early Marauder troopers a light, infinite ammo weapon. The Morita Marauder Rifle was given to all ships for boarding actions when power suits became the norm for the mobile infantry because the plasma ammunition was unable to pierce the hull of a ship.

Jake put on his helmet on, sealing his power suit, then proceeded to lead his squad to the docking hatch. Jake nodded to the commander of Zebra G-33 Sergeant first class Timothy (Tim) Simpson, "fine day for a boarding action" the zebra stripped Troopers said.

"Of course and it might be worth it today, when was the last time a federation boarded another space faring civilization ship that wasn't a skinnie slaver." Petty officer Second Class Veronica Summers said with a tone of excitement.

Tim turned to Jake and said "remember when we were that young and excitable?" he said trying to easy both groups with a laugh.

"Speak for yourself, old man I'm still got my excitable", Jake said causing a laugh, both commanders were in there later 30s, but Jake had a reputation of being child at heart.

As Tim was about come up with a retort the docking light turned green, with that the doors opened both squads move forward though the ducking tube once they reached the other side un-opposed. The two team split up Zebra G-33 heading for the bridge and U-98 headed for the engine room.

* * *

TFS DD-136 Fremont, Bridge

As two Slingshot Mark 2 left the TFS Fremont, Edmond was getting a report from Ensign Tatiana Smirnov "sir I have gone over the scans from the planet and there seems to be a lot of fighting in and around the biggest city but I can't tell the Aschen Confederacy troops and which troops belongs are impromptu allies Talmarkyon."

Thinking about the problem Edmond asked "can you bring a heat map up of that city and one of the sounding area?"

Ensign Tatiana Smirnov brought up the desired screens. From what Edmond could see there were two opposing force, one force was falling back into a circular area around the center mass around the second force. Ether one could be the invasion army the ascend captain mentioned from what could be seen in that picture, but the other map was more clarifying there were no ships around the city and there was defiantly columns of solders moving towered what he assumed was the capital city. "Okay tell the Sling shots to join up with their army around the city as long as they are, sure they are Talmarkyons, let assume that the Aschen have landed a ship in the capital for now." he said thinking he should get down there and meet their new allies.

* * *

Slingshot drop boat Fremont -1

Sgt. William decked out in full power armor, waited for the Slingshot doors to open; he kneeled down to pet Elizabeth and to check her shoulder mounted laser gun. Once that was done he checked his Morita Smart rifle that standard rifle of neo dog trooper and pathfinders. The Morita Smart rifle was as old as the Morita TW-203 Assault rifle and was used by the Cap troopers before the first bug war was actually called a war.

Elizabeth said **"stop thinking about useless facts were going into battle you need a clear mind"**

"**Sorry"** William said as the door finally opened, stepping done the ramp William saw several solders with old black powder weapons, wearing a chestnut-brown uniforms, aiming their weapon at him. Thankfully the menacing presence of a fully armored trooper and his cybernetic dog kept them from firing which was lucky for Will as he had been mentally knocked on his ass by the fact they were human. He quickly recovered and spoke in English "any chance you understand me and are the Talmarkyons?" there was a murmur and the one of solders responded.

"Yes are you the Tau'ri?" the solders said

"No and no idea who they are ether, I'm with the Terran Federation and the Aschen just fire upon are ship in orbit so we share a common foe." William said as the other Neo dog troopers started file out heading for the front lines "so we're going to kick there asses back to their ship."

The solder spoke up "but they don't have a ship they're using the Stargate?"

William looked over to the solder and asked "What a Stargate?"

The solder nodded as if he understood something and said "follow me I'll take you to General Heymaker he can explain it to you better than anyone else"

* * *

TFS DD-163 Walker

L.T. Mayo Shinya was drinking a cup of hot coffee, and looking out the window of her destroyer at the space around her ship. She had seen a lot of the universe and new almost every star, but she didn't recognizes these stars. She had just gotten to the interesting part of a conversation with the ship resident egg head and the A.I. on board. "SO you're telling we have not moved from the location we were before the Forth attack but everything else has?"

"Pretty much Captain" L.T. J.G. Kevin Smith said "this is the Milky Galaxy and this were the fourth expanse began but the area the Forth inhabited is now its own galaxy a dwarf one but still a galaxy. From here Sol appears to be in the same place though maybe a little to the right…"

"NO BAD JOKES, please L.T. Smith" Mayo said not in the mood for this.

"Sorry anyway the star Klendathu orbited appears to have gone supernova long ago, but that not what's interesting." He turned to the computer and brought up an audio file. "We picked this up on subspace" then he started the file.

Mayo listened but couldn't make out the language, after a few moments the Speaker said "KREE" or something to that effect and it ended. "Smith what was that?"

"The computer thinks it was ancient Egyptian, but here the catch not only is it different then what we understand of ancient Egyptian, but the changes in the dialect indicted it still used today".

"So what earth ruled by Egyptians?" Mayo asked confused.

"No that audio came from a system about a week away, I'm saying humanity is probable a lot more wide-spread here and has been for a lot longer" Smith said with and over dramatic tone.

"And where is here exactly? You have yet to explain that." Mayo said starting to get annoyed by Smith.

"I think were in an alternate universe"

"Peachy" Mayo said realizing they were in this for the long haul.

* * *

Talmark, Capital City, Forth Legion western front

Caius Livius Rullianus was marching down the street with the rest of his platoon in a shield wall formation. They were about to over take another Talmarkyons position when a group of ten solders wearing white and black stripped armor moved though Talmarkyons in to a new fighting line, Before they could be fired upon as the Platoon was moving forward at the time, 3 of stripped solders number raised a large barreled guns and then the solders in the shield wall were being torn to pieces by what the survivors would one day leaned were called derringer light rotary cannons.

Caius tried to hold the platoon together but a bullet from Morita Sniper Rifle stopped him from ever leading again.

Talmark, Capital City, Talmarkyon Defense bunker western front

General Juan Haymaker was having a weird day, first it had looked like the end of the Talmarkyon Civilization. Now he had a space trooper in green camo and his dog standing in front of him, explaining that here where here to kill Aschen for being idiots. Oh and the dog talked… he was starting to question his sanity.

"Okay okay Jenny send a message out to make sure none of the minute men shoot are new allies" Haymaker said to a radio women.

"Thank you General, but can I ask you sir what is a Stargate?" the trooper William asked

"A device built by the gods to allow instant travel between the worlds. I don't know about god's part myself but the instant travel between the worlds part is real, that how we met the Aschen."

The trooper helmet nodded "and that who your fighting out there?"

Haymaker said looking at a map on the table "No I think they hired another civilization with comparable tech to us, fight us. The damn Aschen don't get their hands dirty if at all possible." He mumbled with hatred in his voice "What I would give for the chance to do the same to them as they have done to those they conquered"

"You might just get that chance" said Edmond Tromblay from the entrance to the bunker standing in his full Grey military uniform." for now though you'll just have to settle for taking back your planet

"Lt. Commander" William Said moving into a salute

"At ease Sergeant" Edmond said walking over the table as several fleet personnel carried in gadget and gizmos to help modernize the bunker

"Commander they enemy are using a device called a Stargate, it sounds like a planet based wormhole generating device." William said dropping the salute.

"Alright sergeant you can go join your unit in the field" Edmond said, then he turned to Haymaker "what the best way to shut the Stargate down, and where is it located?"As he said that, a holographic map appeared above the table showing an up to date map of the City.

Impressed haymaker looked over the map, he could see a red circular formation around the city and another one inside the city that had a blunt line along the western edge and seemed to be caving in. He pointed to the area of the map the Stargate facility was located in the eastern half of the city, the map zoomed in on that area "amazing" he said looking at the map. He pointed to the exact building "that the Stargate facility it in a concrete room on the first floor. The best way t shut down a Stargate is to have it buried."

Smiling a carnivore's grin Edmond asked "do you mind if you have to rebuild the facility?"

* * *

Talmark, Capital City, Talmark Capital building

Captain Kaeso Titurius Aquila of the Forth Legion was getting more bad news from the western part of the city. Apparently the Talmarkyon had found the soldiers who could fight as well as Ares himself and were wreaking havoc there. Not wanting to waste the lives of his troops, he had them start to pull back there.

Not wanting this to let them go unchallenged he went looking for his Aschen adviser. He found Porren on the roof staring at the Sky coming up beside him he said "Porren I need that orbital bombardment now where is it?"

Porren said "It coming" then pointed at something entering the atmosphere heading towered the west "there it you see all you need to do is wait" Porren turned to him

Aquila asked "is it post to do that" when the light turned and head to the east

"No it…"before Porren could finish the object in question crashed in to the Stargate facility and exploded burring it under several feet of cement.

"Damn it all, Porren you better hope that was a misfire because without A'reseya support this battle is over" Aquila said in a rage.

* * *

In orbit of Talmark, Volia, outside the engine room

Jake Silvia was firing his Morita Marauder Rifle down the hall way at the Aschin... he wasn't really sure what to call them. They were using some sort of hand-held plasma gun but other than that they were no threat and seemed to be untrained to deal with boarding parties. They did have Knowledge's about good chock points and because of that his squad had run out of grenades and were now stock here.

"Hey Ascheny why don't you just surrender, Then you can have an MRE on me?" Jake ducked his head back as 3 plasma bolts went by his head. "Well I could use a drink how about you?" he pulled his Helmut off and took a bottle out of a case on his back.

Before he could take a sip Petty officer Second Class Veronica Summers took the bottle from him "sir now it not the time!?"

"Fine" Jake grabbed the bottle and though down the hall. He fired a shot at the bottle mid-air and it splashed everywhere. As the screams of the burning Aschin could be heard he asked her "are you happy" Before walking down the hall and putting them out of their misery.

Once inside the engine room he reported in "U-98 has accomplished the objective the engine room is ours"

* * *

In orbit of Talmark, Volia, bridge

Eollem commander of Volia Woke up and reached for the arm of his chair. The room was full of smoke and he saw several injured officers "someone tell me what happen, now!?"

"Sir were dead in space and we getting reports from all over that we have been boarded".

This confused Eollem as there was no docking port on Volia "How did they board us?"

"Their ship had a device that cut in to are hull when the docking arm attached itself to us."

'That is an odd tech to have' he thought before he said "where did these people come from…"

The doors to the bridge blew in and several fully armed zebra stripped troopers came and fired their rifles at anyone who made a move for a weapon. "You are all prisoners of the federation" a trooper said before two of his troopers started to tie up the Aschen. Turning from them he reported "the bridge is ours tell the commander he has a new ship"

* * *

Talmark, Capital City, Talmark Capital building

With the gate gone and the western flank about to fail Captain Kaeso Titurius Aquila Knew it was time to surrender but there was a problem.

"You will not surrender you will fight to the last that is why we raised you civilization up" Porren screamed at him.

Aquila had never seen an angry Aschen before so he was going to let Porren humor him for a while. "Porren this battle over they won take it easy"

Porren screamed "they cannot have won, we went over all possible scenarios they cannot win" Aquila was about to say no plan survive battle when Porren started to say thing he shouldn't "the only way we could have lost is by your actions… if you surrender I will personally make sure that your children are rendered sterile, you barbarian scum. You hear..." he never finished his sentence as Aquila's Gladius was thrust into his gut.

"You should never treating man children" he turned the blade in Porren gut "and you just threaten my yet to be born grandchildren" he pushed the still living Porren off his blade and said "Pone istam spumae in cloacae ratio quod terrains albo vexillo sublato, non est usus in nobis pugnamus."(Put this scum in the sewers system and host the white flag, there is no use in us fighting now.)

* * *

to be continued some time next week hopefully


	4. Chapter 4

Federation News Network

We have a beta please welcome Cookie Say hello Cookie.

Cookie: Heyo guys! Hope you enjoy this story as much as I am :3.

Would you like to learn more? _Continue._

* * *

RoyalTwinFangs, brought an idea to my mind, so I'll just say it, anyone who has a race that didn't get used a lot in the series before season 7, post it and I'll consider using it.

Would you like to learn more? _Continue._

* * *

I put a forum for the story… what am I going to do with it, not sure yet. Maybe just put a list of items up with pitchers and stats. Maybe let you guys come up with stuff that can be used in the story. Again not sure but here's a link: forum/The-offical-7th-Fleet-Lost-Forum/130594/ .

Would you like to learn more? _Exit._

* * *

Chapter 4

7th Fleet News Network

_Recent events?_

After the successful defeat of the Aschen forces, in the _Battle for Talmark,_ Federation forces from the TFS DD-136 _Fremont_ withdrew back to their ship and the recently captured Aschen vessel _Volia_. There they waited for the rest of the fleet, Lt. Commander Edmond Tromblay used this time to speak with General Juan Haymaker and to gather information on the galaxy at large.

Soon the rest of the 7th fleet TFS_ Cindy Lin_ DD-120, TFS_ Walker _DD-163, TFS CV-1034 _Doolittle_ escort carrier, and TFS CV-603 _Gettysburg _Fuel Tender/repair ship, arrived in orbit of Talmark, but not before they hulled the wreck of the TFS DR-50 _Teddy Roosevelt, _in to orbit around the Talmark's moon. Now a council of captains is about to be held that will decide the 7th Fleet next move.

Would you like to learn more? _Continue._

* * *

General Juan Haymaker was promoted due to the rest of the government being dead or taken off the world by the Aschen during the Battle. His first act as General of the Army was to declare: "We will no longer wait for the Aschen, we will hunt them down and make the Aschen suffer for all the live they extinguish. We will only consider peace when the Talmackyon flag flies from the highest building on Neo Aschen."

The Fourth Legion was marched out of the capital city for holding, but was treated well thanks to a talk between General Juan Haymaker and Captain Kaeso Titurius Aquila had earlier. Learning that the Aschen medicine had the nasty habit of sterilization, Captain Kaeso Titurius Aquila later declared to his troops. "Haec verba Porren quia necesse est demonstrationem non habent fidem, et Ares voluntas prodest illis qui moriuntur" which was translated as "This and the words of Porren is all the proof we need to know that they have no honor and it is Ares' will, for them to die under our boots."

As the Stargate has yet to be uncovered, it is unknown if the rest of A'reseya has the same way of thinking.

Would you like to learn more? _Exit._

* * *

Two days after the **_Battle for Talmark_**

Orbit of Talmark, TFS DD-136 Fremont, Briefing Room

Lt. Commander Edmond Tromblay walked in the room and with a heavy sigh took a seat in one the chairs "Well I start this off, we are in an alternate universe and as of yesterday we are at war with Aschen, a race that believes everyone who's not them is barbering. Also we now have a friendship with Talmarkyons who have just declared a blood vengeance against the Aschen. Who wants to go next?"

L.T. Jonnie Grant captain of the CV-603 _Gettysburg,__ an American, 5'8, greened eyed, blond haired, asked "Well why don't, we contact Earth?"_

L.T. Mayo Shinya captain of the _Walker _DD-163, a Portuguese, 5'5, long dark hair, grey eyed, said "There's no point, if you had read the report Edmond wrought up, you'd know that he thinks that humans here, were taken from Earth by aliens for whatever reason they had, a long time ago. If that is true, we must assume that the tech level of Earth, is probably around that of Roma or the Talmarkyons, since the Aschen seem to be an exception."

L.T. Jonathan Drake captain of the _Cindy Lin_ DD-120, a young Canadian, 6'0, brown haired, yellow eyed, asked "So what do we do then? Just sit back and wait for Earth to mature?"

L.T. Sera Hale captain of the CV-1034 _Doolittle, __a Vaga colonial, 5.9 , gold haired, purple eyed said "Hell no, we should hunt down this universe Fourth and make them send us back."_

L.T. Mayo rolled her eyes "I guess you didn't read my report. It would take 20 to 30 years to even get to the Fourth's home galaxy, which would be useless; we would all be too old to fight the Fourth if there are as hostiles as they are in our own universe." L.T. Sera seemed to deflate at her words.

L.T. Jonnie spoke up "We don't have enough fuel cells to get there anyways." Everyone turned to him "The _Gettysburg _had just returned from stocking up on 3 mouths supply of fuel cells for about half the fleet, but even if we redistribute that and any fuel cells we can salvage from the _Roosevelt _we will only have about 16 mouths worth."

Lt. Commander Edmond finally said "Well, then we can't go home, it would serve no purpose to go to Earth, and the Fourth are unreachable or may not even exist." He pointed out "As I see it we have two choices remaining, try to nuke Neo Aschen and try to get, on our own hopping, all the Aschen, or … try to make a new Federation here, in this universe, starting with talmarckyons and their allies. We rise up their industry and give them the knowledge for pre 1st bug war weapon, armor, training and ships, then this new Federation under our leadership will tear down the entire confederacy. Before we put this to a vote though, remember one thing, whatever we choose here will decide the lives of 1,861 federation citizens. Now you know my vote, what say you?"

L.T. Jonnie Grant nodded and said "I'm in for option 2; if we do this we can set up a new power cell factory which we will need sooner or later anyway."

L.T. Sera Hale nodded and said "There's a chance to blow shit up either way; I pass on my vote."

L.T. Mayo Shinya nodded and said dead pan "It's hard to argue with you Edmond I'm in for option 2, but don't you screw this up or I'll beat you up like I did in the academy." This made Edmond shiver.

L.T. Jonathan Drake finally said "I'll take 2 as well, but not to blow shit up as Sera put it. The countries that make up the Federation set one major goal, which is to spread humanity across the stars and protect it from any and all threats. Well humanity already spread across the stars here but apparently there is no one to protect it, this galaxy needs us as much as we need them."

With that, the meeting came to an end and the Terran Federation began preparations for war.

* * *

Three hours after the First Council of Captains

Orbit of Talmark, TFS DD-163 Walker, Infirmary

First Lieutenant Lokia Tremble sat up in bed sipping her soup recovering from her mental exhaustion from using her Psych too much. She was going to be let go today, which was good with her, she was interested in learning more about the new galaxy, but she wished that the new galaxy hadn't come with the loss of everyone she new.

Lokia was only in her early 20s, had black hair and brown eyes. She had joined Psych Ops only a few years earlier and was still getting used to using her power so, when the curtain was pulled back quickly and she heard someone yell "Boo" she reacted by throwing her soup bowl right into the person's face. "Aaah my eyes!" the man who had pulled the curtain away, yelled and tried to rub the soup out of his eyes. It took her a moment, but then she recognized him.

"Uncle? Uncle Edmond?" she asked in shock.

"That's Lt. Commander Uncle Edmond to you, squirt." he said.

Still in shock she asked "What are you doing here? How are you...? Why the hell have you not called in 10 years?!"

Edmond shrugged "Well squirt, I'm here because you're here and I got here via Slingshot, and I have not called because your over-protective mother told me that if I was going to re-up, not to bother calling in case I ended up dead, she didn't want you to have loss of family issue."

"Okay, that sounds like her, so you get a free pass this time." Lokia sensed something and asked "So why else are you here?"

Edmond sat at the foot of the bed and said "You heard about the Stargate yet?" She shook her head and he gave a brief explanation, and then said "If we're going to use this device to find more people to join the Federation, we're going to need someone who can tell, without a doubt, when we're being lied to."

Understanding Lokia nodded "You want me to be part of what diplomatic team?"

"More of a first contact team, but yep you got it." he said with a smile.

* * *

The next day

Talmark, Capital Building

General Juan Haymaker sat across from Captain Kaeso Titurius Aquila with the Ambassador Hurken of Tilma, in between them. Tilma was one of the other planets to succeed from the confederacy and they still kept friendly relations with Talmark, most of the time anyway. Right now Hurken was being, well him, as he was not a fan of military nations and he was stuck in a new one until the Stargate was reopened, "General why is this A'reseyan here?"

"Ambassador I was asked to have him and you here by the commander of the soldiers who saved our collective asses yesterday." Haymaker said.

"What use would he serve? He works for the enemy!" the Ambassador accused.

"That gentleman is yet to be seen." Edmond said entering the room, Lokia right behind "This is First Lieutenant Lokia Tremble from Psych Ops, she will determine if he can be trusted."

Lokia walked over to Aquila and said "Aschen" then after a moment she said "he is really pissed at them."

Through this he had remained still, but then he jumped out of his chair and yelled "Witch, what sorcery was that?!"

"Not sorcery just a potential some humans can achieve." Lokia said stepping away from the table.

Before they could get side tracked, Edmond said "Gentlemen, now that we have determined that, at least, the leader of the Fourth Legion is not working for the Aschen, let us move on to why I called you here." He pulled out a file and had Lokia hand out a copy of the information inside to everyone "Quick rundown of the info inside, we're from another universe we can't get back to, so we're setting up shop here. In order to set the Terran Federation here we are willing to give you and anyone who is willing to sign up with us, pre 1st bug war tech in exchange for the right to set up recruitment centers on your planet for both the fleet and the mobile infantry. Now as protectorates of the Federation you will be allowed to keep your army, though we will be trying to recruit heavily from them. You will only be allowed 3 corvette class ships which we will provide technical info for construction. Finally as protectorates of Terran Federation you will not be able to dictate policy, but anyone who joins the fleet or mobile infantry will be considered a citizen of the Terran Federation and will be able to vote on our policy. Any questions?"

General Juan Haymaker asked "When you say pre bug war tech how far exactly ahead of us is that?"

"Two maybe three, hundred years." Edmond said

Haymaker nodded and said "Talmark is in, this is the best chance we have to make Aschen pay."

Captain Kaeso Titurius Aquila "I cannot speak for A'reseya, but I can speak for myself and the rest of the Fourth Legion, we will join you since you plan to destroy the Aschen."

Ambassador Hurken said "How do we know, that you're any better than the Aschen? I'm sorry to point this out, but you're just as advanced as them, how do we know you don't want to poison the medicine too?"

"Simple, we are not a planet of people, we're five ships with barely enough people to keep our civilization running for more than two or three generations, we need your people as much as you need our weapons for war." Edmond said not missing a beat.

Ambassador Hurken nodded "All I can do is tell my leaders of your offer when the gate reopens."

"That is all I ask." Edmond said.

* * *

7 days after the council of captains

TFS DD-163 Walker, bridge

"Ma'am we have the Aschen ship on sensors." Jaime Serco said from his seat at the helm.

"Excellent, as soon as we're in range, fire at their engines and com's." L.T. Mayo Shinya said, waiting for the slight bounce of the turrets firing. Since the council, Mayo had also been given command of _Cindy Lin_ DD-120 and the CV-1034 _Doolittle__. _She had also been given the mission of cutting all space traffic within the confederacy space and that was exactly what she was going to do, but unlike what Edmond had thought she was going to do, she did it through privateering and not plain old destructio_n. _

Instead of destroying the ships she found, she was going by the stratagem of injuring it and taking it over, then send the whole ship back to Talmarck. Her command had already taken in three Aschen vessels loaded with minerals and food stocks, not to mention the tech they had found on some of the ships. Her little fleet now sported salvaged shields from the Aschen fraters.

Once the ship reached Talmarck they were being emptied. The supply needed for the military were sold and then the ship was torn apart to be studded and melted down. That would seem like a bad idea at first glance but they had already created a dry-dock/ space station out of the severed halves of the TFS DR-50 _Teddy Roosevelt_ by connecting them with long curved beams running from the port of the forward section to the starboard of the aft. She had heard in the recent news, that the first beams and planting were coming out of the _Gettysburg_ so, the first new corvette was only two weeks away thanks to the supplies and the modified CHAS units from the _Gettysburg_.

Mayo felt a slight bounce run though her ship and smiled sweetly "Prepare boarding parties."

To Be Continued

* * *

Side story

Orbit of Talmark, TFS DD-136 _Fremont_

Lt. Commander Edmond Tromblay was looking through paperwork as he waited for… there was a knock at his door "Come in." Ensign Amelia Ironside entered the room.

"Sir reporting as ordered." Amelia said with a salute.

"At ease, Ensign." Edmond said then asked "I've been looking over several files when I saw something interesting in yours, is it true you were looking to become a Federation net field correspondent?"

Amelia nodded and said "Yes sir!"

Edmond said "Then today's your lucky day. You are now in charge of setting up new network for our little fleet. Call it whatever you want, but we will need one to keep everyone informed do you understand?"

Amelia was bursting with excitement "YES SIR!"

Edmond nodded and said "Dismissed." And Amelia skipped out of his office.


	5. Chapter 5

Federation news network

Fun Fact

In the Starship Troopers movie most of the people involved did not read or finish the book. In Alien the people who played the space marines were forced to read the book. In an episode of Power Rangers from the fifth season they did an alien rip off, but the soldiers in it were wearing the armor from the Starship Trooper film.

Would you like to know more? _**Exit.**_

* * *

Chapter five

7th Fleet news network

It has been two weeks since the _**Battle of Talmack**_ and with elements of the 7th fleet deployed to disrupt trade in the confederacy; the mobile infantry troopers from the Fremont have began to train the First divisions, made up of the remnants of Fourth Legion and volunteers from Talmack's Military. 6256 troopers make up of the first divisions of the first core, but without the ability to produce new power armor and power suits and advanced Morita Smart rifles, the new troopers will have to settle for less high tech equipment in their training.

First of the "new equipment" was the Light armor or Federation Standard armor made from Kevlar, small metal plates, coated with a layer of anti-plasma sheeting used on the Federation's ship. Looking very much like the armor used in the first Klendathu invasion, it was upgraded to deal with the Aschen plasma based weapons. The "new" rifles were based of the TW-203-a Morita Assault Rifle, also used in the Klendathu invasion, these rifles are being produced with wooden parts to circumnavigate the lack in time for plastics since Kevlar, and anti-plasma sheeting were more needed, the engineers have also fixed the iron sight problem or to be more accurate the lack of one that had come TW-203-a. Now named TW-203-b Morita Rifle, it came in 3 variants (Assault, Carbine and Sniper) with a shot gun under slung below the barrel on most weapons. They also introduced SW-401 Longbow Missile Launcher for artillery purposes.

As for the training, they were giving them both urban warfare tactics used in the Sknnies sector and late bug war tactics better known as the bullet wall. Both the Legion and the Talmackyons grasped the latter one quickly, as it was similar to their shield and line formations respectable.

New factories were opening up all over Talmack to produce the parts for the Viking drop boats and skimmers that would one day be used in operation "Big Push".

Would you like to learn more? _**Continue.**_

* * *

In orbit, the first Corvette was already half way done, thanks to the supplies that were coming in from the front and outside the box thinking. Thanks to the force field tech taken from the Aschen ship _Volia,_ They were able to flood the area in and around the ship with heated air allowing the work crew from the _Gettysburg_ and fleet trainee from Talmack to work in the ship in zero-g without a full power suit, meaning they could work without worry of accident causing their death. Thanks to the modified CHAS units from the _Gettysburg,_ they had someone working on the ship 24/7, they had even managed to create another dry-dock by pulling a nearby asteroid in to orbit and connecting it to _**Roosevelt Station**_, as the wreck of the dreadnought was now being called. They would soon have three dry-dock in total and a factory built in to the asteroid to produce the equipment to run the ships.

Would you like to learn more? _God no get to the story._

* * *

Two weeks after the _**Battle of Talmack**_

Talmack, Capital City

Jake Silvia, Former Chief Petty Officer, now Master Chief Petty Officer of the Core of engineers sat at…. His desk, drinking a lot

"How the heck did this happen?!" he thought. A week ago he had been on his way to the Cafeteria and then the L.T. Commander of the fleet had ambushed him saying "Congratulations you've been promoted. Your new job is to help build up a battalion of engineers and to design quickly to construct defenses for them to deploy."

Of course Jake had tried to get out of it, but then the L.T. said "There is no argument on this one Silvia, one of the gunnery men found your redesigns for the High caliber Beam cannon that, coupled with everything I could find on you, tells me that your skill is needed in a place, other then the front lines, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Of course he had to say yes and now he was stuck here in the Capital city, looking over the Aschen shields, seeing how they could be improved.

"Well at least I have an infinite supply of chicks and booze." he muttered as he took out the next file on the Aschen plasma guns. "Hmm... We could use these, maybe…"

* * *

Three weeks after the _**Battle of Talmack**_

Talmack, Stargate Facility

2nd Lieutenants William Lee stood in full poor armor, with Elisabeth and a few of the newly trained troopers, waiting for the gate to open. After the gate had been uncovered again, they had to move it to the countryside near where the new Mobile Infantry training grounds had gone up. He had thought nothing of it till his unit was decommissioned and he had been thrown into a new unit Called SCO-1 (Stargate Combat Operations). The rest of the Neodog scouts had been put in command of the other SCO Units. His new orders for this command had been simple; they had the address of other planet in the confederacy, most of which were undefended. He and his command were to go through and take the gate, they were either to stop all supplies from the planet or redirect them to Talmack.

Elisabeth said in an annoyed tone "The gate has opened, dummy."

Looking up William said "Alright boys lets go free…. What was that planet again Elisabeth?"

Sighing she said "Volia, like the ship." Then padded through the gate.

William followed after her, in turn followed by two squads of light armor troopers (12 troopers per squad) and a squad of engineers (8 engineers per squad).

William looked around and said "Squad 1, form a picket line around the gate, Squad 2 help the engineers construct the fortifications around the gate."

* * *

1 mouth after the _**Battle of Talmack**_

Talmack, Mobile infantry

Former Sergeant first class Timothy (Tim) Simpson of Zebra G-33 now 2nd Lieutenant Timothy (Tim) Simpson of the Zebra battalion, watched as his Troopers trained. Most of the command staff in this Battalion came from the old Zebra G-33 and T-5; they had all received promotions, which bothered Tim a little. Most of his original squad had been raw, un-battled tested troopers and now they were going to lead men into combat. Shrugging, he watched as one of his companies jogged by in full combat gear, he was glad that the new Brass was letting his old troopers keep their power armor at least.

* * *

1 mouth after the _**Battle of Talmack**_

Talmack, Stargate facility

First Lieutenant Lokia Tremble stood in front of the gate waiting for her mission through the gate. She had been given command a SCD-1 (Stargate Combat Diplomacy) the first contact team. As such her and her squad of light troopers was waiting for the gate to open so they could begin their first mission.

The gate opened to a random hit the Talmackyons had gotten when they had been looking for the Tau'ri. Once the CHAS unit walked through and reported the all clear, her and her unit went through. Once through the gate, she looked around for any signs of life with her Psy, after a minute she looked to the west "There's a small village to the west from what I could sense, not very advanced, but might as well check it out." she said holstering her TW-203-b carbine and leading the way, her long coat blowing the wind behind her. She didn't think they were much threat; worst may be a place to set up a new recruitment center, at best a few more Stargate addresses.

* * *

2 months after _**Battle of Talmack**_

Volia Stargate

2nd Lieutenant William Lee was hiding behind a wall, as the farmers of the world threw rocks at them again. Apparently, the people on Volia were brain washed into thinking that the Federation was the bad guys, responsible for some greater disaster in their history. This had all happened because the Aschen apparently kept a diplomatic presence here and when they had found the gate occupied with a dug in force they had called it, an orbital bombardment ship. Unfortunately for them, the engineer core back home had back engineered the Aschen plasma guns and converted them to planetary defense, so when the ship started to fire at them, it received double the fire back. Now the ship was hiding out of range unable to be fire on and unable to break the stalemate planet side.

That was only what was happening on the front facing the outside, the front facing inside was a different story. They had tried to send troops but had been decimated by the troopers on watch, at the time, and since then nothing they had won that fight. He just wished the Volian'a weren't trying to knock him out.

* * *

2 months after _**Battle of Talmack**_

Talmack, Capital, Subspace listening post

L.T. J.G. Kevin Smith sat in his seat listening to the strange messages again. He had been put in charge of this facility to find out who these people were, so far he had zilch. He was sure it was related to Egyptian language, but the word in there had more names of gods from other pantheons. The translator program he had cobbled together was working as well as a cobbled together translator program should be, but still, he should have figured out something about their language…

"Maybe the resend I can't translate is because it was a base language?" Thinking that way, he added some files on other language from that region on Earth. He then started to get a few new words out of the translator not enough that he could understand the language, but enough that he got a few more names out of it that weren't Egyptian or a god, "what is a the Goa'uld?"

* * *

2 months after _**Battle of Talmack**_

Talmack, Capital

General Juan Haymaker was in a deep conversation with the ambassadors of several worlds who had took losses since the war between the Federation and the Confederacy had started. Most had been shipping reassurances to Neo Aschen, but now that the 7th fleet was breaking the trade routes they were much more interested in trading with the Federation and since the Federation was based out of Talmack. It was good times for the people of Talmack.

* * *

2 months after _**Battle of Talmack**_

Talmack, orbit

L.T. Tatiana Smirnov smiled as she sat in HER captain's chair aboard TFS CV-001 _Volia. _The first new Corvette _Volia_ was a transport ship armed with light Beam cannons, several dozen Viking Landing boats and even more Skyhook Retrieval Boats; she was armed and ready for an invasion. Looking out the window, Smirnov saw _Volia's _sister ships, TFS CV-002-003-004 _Saratoga, Talmack, _and _Klendathu _all were in various states of contraction with 002,003 almost ready for their own finally shake down. 004 was almost sealed up which would make it be considered space ready, but it would not be ready for the Operation "Big Push".

Smiling she said "Ensign, tell _**Roosevelt station**_ that were going to test out the new Cherenkov Drive on the _Volia_ and will be back in a hour_._" with an "Aye sir." her Talmackyon helmsmen relayed the message and they headed out to the edge of the system.

* * *

2 ½ months after the _**Battle of Talmack**_

Talmack Detention center

Eollem, former commander of Volia, sat in his cell staring off into space. He had lost everything, his command, his ship and his spirit. He had been able to see from his cell the ships from the Confederacy land and be pulled apart. He had seen several Aschen officers break and give info to the Feds, and now he knew why all this was happening. They were preparing an invasion of Neo Aschen, and he didn't think his people could survive it.

* * *

2 ¾ mouth after the _**Battle of Talmack**_

Confederacy Space

L.T. Mayo Shinya smiled with glee as she watched her ships' guns cut though the Aschen freighter shields. The Beams cut though the aft section of the ship, cutting the sweet spot that always seemed to bring the ship to a halt "Send the boarding party teams over and prepare the new crew to take over the ship." she said.

This had become a routine, they had removed 30 ships from the Aschen fleet, 20 of which had been captured, the other 10 well, it took a while to find the sweet spot.

An alarm went off drawing her attention "Ensign, what is happening?" Mayo asked

"Ma'am three contacts are approaching from the nearby asteroid field, Ma'am it was a trap!"

A shake ran though the ship as plasma hit the shield "Tell the gunnery crews they have permission to fire at will, ensign turn us to face them, I want to see them die." Mayo said with glee as the ship turned so she could see the enemy from the bridge. The ships were standard shape almost an arrow head in design, but before she could get any more detail the Crimson beams engulfed the shield of the one she was looking. Shield held on under the first shot but after two more it fell and the fourth shot severely damaged the ship, it was the same story for the second ship. "Issue an order to the third to surrender."

The ensign relayed "Ma'am they said go to… I don't… probably hell."

"Well then let us send them there first." Mayo said with a smile as the two turrets combined, four beam guns sliced the Aschen ship to pieces.

* * *

3 months after _**Loss of Talmack**_

Neo Aschen

Borrem stood before a council convened by the leading member Tellon to investigate where the new enemy had come from and who they were. He actually didn't care himself, after the Loss of Aschen Prime he had been held just as responsible as the idiot Mollem for its destruction, since he was the one to make first contact with the Earthlings, so had spent the last 6 months in a cell on a 24 year sentences. Now Borrem stood here probably to be ask the dumb question.

Council member Tellon said "Borrem you have no doubt herd of the recent losses across the Confederacy we have brought you here to ask if the Earthlings or the Tau'ri as the Volians call them could be responsible for these raids."

Borrem sighed and said "No, the Earthlings were asking for defensive tech, I don't believe they could build ships and travel to our region just to start a war, from our meeting they were already at war with another alien threat."

Sighing Tellon said "Thank you for your time Borrem."

As the guards were about to march him out, a siren went off and the screen turned on with general Pellon face "Council member Tellon , 7 ships have just appeared in close orbit to Neo Aschen."

"How did they get there?"

The General said "We don't know."

* * *

3 months after _**Battle of Talmack**_

Neo Aschen orbit

Lt. Commander Edmond Tromblay Smiled as his _Fremont_ led the 7th Fleet in to combat. The Privateer fleet as Mayo had called it, had found a black hole in their travels, and from it they had used their point singularity drives to launch their surprise attack on the home world of the Aschen. With his predatory grin he gave orders, "Have the _Walker_ and _Cindy Lin_ clear the orbit of all craft, if they see a space station though, try to capture it. Have the _Doolittle_ send her fights down to the planet and clear any military looking structures, also have the _Volia,_ _Saratoga_ and _Talmack_ start landing troops".

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Federation news network

I been looking though my SSTMP books and in the Equipment I found the Real name of the Morita Smart rifle. TW-203-a Morita Assault Rifle and it variant TW-203-s Morita Sniper Rifle, so I will use TW-203 when referring to the Power armor troopers' weapons and TW-201 when referring to the rifles used by the light armor troopers. (you would not believe the oversight that lead to me calling the rifles used by the light armor trooper as the TW-203)also found the SSTMPU Role-playing book which had pistols and other weapons and made clear what Psy can do'.

Would you like to know more? _Continue._

* * *

Here a quick time line of my SST universe I will probably go in to more details at a later.

1983-2130 World War 3.

2132 Rise of Sicon.

2175 bugs found on Pluto.

2177 Cap troopers clear Pluto.

2180 bug colonies found on other planets in other solar system.

2183 Cap troops deployed to clear planets for colonization, Mobile Infantry created to police the new colonies.

2194 the Skinnie Colonies are met and several Skinnie colonies are cleared of bug influence and infestation.

2198 the Skinnie Hagemony starts taking earth colonists as slave for sports, entertainment and servants.

2204 Buenos Aires is hit by meteor from Klendathu, reveling the home system of the bugs. Fall of Sicon. Rise of the Terran Federation. Cap troopers given to Mobile Infantry Command.

2205 Mobile Infantry launch a invasion of Klendathu, it fails partially because of the refusal to update the majority of the Mobile Infantry to cap trooper level of tech and mostly because the Mobile Infantry have never dealt with bugs before.

2210 The Forth launches a campaign of terror on the colonies because they believe that humans will one day cause there extinction.

2215 Second invasion of Klendathu, destruction of the most of the Command structure believed as well as most of the planet surface confirmed.

2216-2217 failed invasion of earth by Arachnid Empire

2218 The Coven is met, they kill a federation sky marshal and most of his private army, because of a miss communication, making The Coven think it was an invasion force.

2219 Peace with Coven is achieved as both sides are at war with the Arachnid Empire.

2220 7th fleet is hit by the Forth, over half the fleet is lost.

Would you like to know more? _Continue._

* * *

You may begin playing _klendathu invasion_

Would you like to know more? _Exit_ Chapter five

* * *

Neo Aschen

2nd Lieutenant Timothy (Tim) Simpson of the Zebra battalion held on to one of the bars running along the ceiling of the Viking landing boat as they entered the atmosphere of the planet. Some of the nearby troopers murmured as the Boat bumped, trying to be reassuring he said "remember boys this is just turbulence" hoping that there Intel was right and the Aschen didn't have a form of flack guns.

A lot of the plans for this invasion relied on their Intel from the governments that had left the confederacy when trade routs were broken. According to them the Aschen didn't have a preparation for an invasion other then there fleet of ship, which thanks to the 7th was now all but gone. They may not even have a standing army other than there police and a few specialized teams that were meant for contact with non advanced races.

With another bump Tim concentration was broken as this one was the Boat decelerating "alright boy be ready" the final bump hit as the boat landed. And the holders keeping the troopers in place released as the ramps lowered. Being at the head of the column of troopers that left the boat Tim saw civvies running away he was wondering if this was going easy. A bad thing to think as a Aschen started shooting at them with a plasma pistol. Several troopers ducked behind a round table to avoiding being hit. Tim raised his Tw-203 to his eye and fired one shot to bring the fool down.

"Radioman tell the rest of the battalion to spread out throughout this area and kill or capture anyone who has a weapon, and if they are forced to, hold the civvies in the square two blocks' from this position in the west." Tim said as the UAVs started to send his Power armor maps and info on the nearby area. Looking at the map he noticed a building that looked more official then the rest "squad 6 come with me, I think one of the primary targets is nearby" he said leading the way.

* * *

Neo Aschen orbit

L.T. Sera Hale captain of the CV-1034 _Doolittle _looked over the world map being created by the UAVs. Her initial fighter wave had hit target all over the planet destroying anything that even looked military in case it was. Now she was using the map to give new order, the planet had only one real city everything else was farmlands, abandon small towns and other building that had not been plowed over yet by the harvester that gathered food for the Aschen. Her ship various other systems had found several areas that could be underground facility and bunker that were ether built by the Aschen or the original planet inhabits. She added all of her finding to the targets list wanting there nothing to be standing outside the Aschen Maga city.

* * *

Neo Aschen, outside side the gate room

Colonel Kaeso Titurius Aquila yell "keep that fire up don't let them get a chance to recover!" his regiment had been trying to drive the Aschen from the gate building and the surrounding buildings for the last hour. He had high command had figured this would be the most defended installation and they had been right. He had about a hundred injured troopers from this fight and he wanted it over so they could be sent though the gate to Talmack for treatment.

"Sergeant hand me your SW-401" he ordered. Taking it he aimed it into the gate room. The sergeant tried to protest when he realized what his commander was going to do, but Aquila pulled the trigger and sent the missile into the gate room engulfing most of the room in fire. Before the explosion hand even died down he ordered a charge into the gate room to take the Stargate. With a few more shots from both forces in the room the Troopers earned the right raise the Federation flag on top of the facility.

"Alright open the gate to Talmack and send the wounded tough then dispatch the Regiment to help the other take control of the city." He said standing near the gate not caring about the smoking corpses around him "and see if we can get the some of the forth regiment here from Talmack to replace are losses"

* * *

Talmack, Capital City, Jake Silvia offices

A knock came at Jake Silvia door flowered by "sir I was wondering if you would like to come see the fed net broadcast of the invasion?"

All the officer heard was "no." shrugging he walked away never learning, that what he had heard was a recording or that an unconscious trooper was tied up on the floor of the offices.

* * *

Neo Aschen, gate room

Keeping a low profile Master Chief Petty Officer of the Core of Engineers, Jake Silvia walked though the Stargate dressed as corporal in a light armor platoon. As soon as he got the chance he snuck off and started looking for a fight, he had snuck off Talmack because he was sick of the boredom of his office and needed a good fight to get him out of his funk.

Walking down the street like he owned the whole planet He spotted several police officers ducking into a dark alley... a few minutes later he walked out of the alley with a broad grin and his armor burned in a few places. Behind him the cops lay on the ground with several broken bones and their guns broken by precise shots from his rifle. Feeling thirsty he walked on hopping he could find a bar.

* * *

Vis'u'ban, federation colony

First Lieutenant Lokia Tremble and her squad were walking back to the gate after an extended search of the ruins on this planet. They had been searching the ruins for gate addresses, but they had no luck so she called it. As they were approaching the village that lay between the gate and the ruins she saw dark smoke rising into the sky. "The hell?" she muttered running towered the Village followed by her squad ready help the villagers with the fires or to kill those who had attack people under federation protection.

When they enter they saw several wounded people already being treated by the on sight recruitment office personal who by the looks of their clothing had been hunting in the woods when this had happen, and several bucket brigades were trying to put the fires out. Lokia saw the local leader trying to calm his people and get them better organized, she walked over and asked "Shamda what the hell happen here?"

Shamda responded "travelers wearing metal armor came through the gate of the gods, and attacked the village, they took several prisoners with them, you most help us get them back"

Nodding she would, Lokia asked "tell me, did anyone see the address they put in?"

Shamda nodded and said "Khordib followed them and saw the address, Khordib come here" Khordib ran over "Khordib take the First Lieutenant and her solders to the gate and show them the address" he nodded and led the way followed by SCD-1.

"ma'am shouldn't we call for back up?" her second in command sergeant major James To'cora asked as they approached the gate.

Lokia responded with "we can't get any back up today, it's invasion day"

"Crap" he muttered

* * *

Neo Aschen orbiting space station

General Pellon fired his plasma pistol at the armored solders who had forced their way onto HIS space station. "Keep firing, fight for the glory of the Aschen, and don't give a single step." He yelled as an enemy plasma bolt took the head off one of his guards.

Fearing for his life he fell back in to the control center and called the council "council we cannot hold the station may I have your permission to order a retreat and to destroy it before they…" he stopped as he felt a pain in his neck, he looked up at a blank monitor and saw the reflection of a soldier who most of removed his power armor and crawled though the vent system just to stab him in the neck and take the control room "unfair" he muttered before everything faded to darkness.

* * *

Neo Aschen orbit

Lt. Commander Edmond Tromblay sat in his seat Smiling predatory grin as he kept getting reports from planet side of the successful taking of priority targets, such as factories, tech firms, and bio labs, in one pieces. The plan was working all they need now was the orbiting station.

As if on Cue L.T. Mayo Shinya came on the line "Sky Marshal we have taken the space station"

Rolling his eyes he asked "really are you going to do that every time?"

Feigning ignorance she said "say what… oh right, well when you give yourself a proper promotion I'll stop calling you Sky Marshal" all the time grinning like the cheesier cat before cutting the feed.

Sighing he said "ensign I want you to start running this message continuously "this is the Terran Federation Commander to those in charge of the Aschen government, surrender unconditionally now, or we will withdraw from your planet and reduced it to a radioactive dust ball, you have 3 hours""

* * *

Neo Aschen council chambers

Council member Tellon looked at his fellow Councilors after listening to the "well then what should we do?"

It was a stupid question everyone knew that they had no choice. There fleet was gone, the Stargate was in the enemies hands, and thanks to the loss of Aschen Prime there wasn't enough Aschen left to survive a nuclear winter. He finally spoke "well if no one else has a plan here mine. We surrender we left them occupy Neo Aschen, but we use this to build up are people and to take control of this Terran Federation from the inside and change it to serve us, to make an Aschen Federation."

This statement drew massive applause, because after all their genetic testing they had a lot of time to make this a reality, Time was always on their side.

* * *

Unknown planet

Lokia stepped out on the other side of the gate and walked down the steps her squad following after her. Using her Psy she determined there was a large town to the north which was most likely the way the attackers had headed. "Let go" she said leading the way ready for anything. Moving quickly her team reached the out skirts of the town, once there she used her Psy to determine where there was the most fear, figuring that would be the location the prisoner were being kept.

Lokia located the prisoner and stood up from the bushes she was hiding in and walked into the town her squad following their guns at the ready. As they walked though the city she saw many women and children go in to hiding or starring at them unsure of what was happening. As they approached the biggest building in the city a palace, several guard wearing what looked like chainmail caring large staffs approached. "Aray Kree!" the leader said with Silver markings on his head.

"hmm… what does that mean" Lokia said knowing thanks to her Psy that it meant something like 'stop who goes there', But feigned ignorance so she could drew her Brunham TW-111-p 'Reaper' Pistol and put a hole in his heart. Before the other guard could react the Light armor troopers to either side of her quickly brought them down.

Kicking the body down the steps she said "let make this quick" and led the way in to the palace. Before long a unit of the Metal clad figures charged towered them there staff aimed at them. That when the troopers learned about staff weapons two troopers fell one dead the other hitting his armor trying to clean the fire off. Thinking quickly she said "sergeant major hold the line here, I'll take 2 troopers to free the prisoners"

Nodding his confirmation Lokia lead the way down a winding corridor to the west and to the prisoner. Shooting the two guard on the outside of the cell Lokia said "get them out of here; I'm going to go find some info on these guys".

Splitting off from the group she found her way to the throne room as she thought of it in her mind. Looking around she herd "Tau'ri why have you come to my world, I have not attacked your people as far as I know" she turned to fine a man standing there looking like some ancient king.

"Sorry not Tau'ri, Terran and yes you have, so now I'm here to do this" She said, as she mentally tackling him. After two minutes of her surprise attack the Goa'led Ishkur fell to the ground his mind weaken by Lokia attack. Straitening her coat Lokia said "so the galaxy on the whole is run by parasites, that actually was not expected" as she drew her pistol out, considering killing the Goa'led at her feet but un-sure at first because of the host. She then pulled the trigger ending his long life and the long torture of the host. She left the throne room and re-grouped with her squad near the entrance to the palace before heading back to the gate.

* * *

5 hours after the surrender of the Aschen

Neo Aschen council chambers

Council member Tellon waited for this Lt. Commander Edmond Tromblay to arrive so they could begin peace talks. They had already turned over all their weapons so being tardy was just to be rude.

He was about to ask what was taking so long when a screen came on "let get this over with Firstly you are to evacuate the Maga City within 7 days anyone left in it by then will die in nuclear fire, Second you are banned from entering Space for the next 200 years we will arm your former space station so any attempt to do build a space ship will be destroyed from orbit, Third your Stargate will be taken from you leaving your people trapped on this planet, Forth we will take all advanced tech we can fine over the next seven days, at that time, several EMP will be used on this planet so you will not have any advanced tech to start with, finally the Aschen people will never be allowed into the federation do you understand."

Shocked at what he had heard Council member Tellon said "what? That is not a peace talk."

"What part of unconditional surrender did you not understand? And before you act like I'm trying to kill you, know that some of my commanders wanted to just nuke you or to kill all adults over the age of 25, this was as lenient as I could get them"

Still stunned Council member Tellon said "what kind of a monster are you"

Shrugging Edmond leaned forward and said "A follower of Genghis Khan" then ended the transmission.

* * *

Earth, Jack O'Neill home, 2001

Jack O'Neill was sitting at home watching the Simpsons winding down from the whole Anubis asteroid thing, when the room disappeared around. Now standing in a ship he turned around knowing who it was who had brought him here, he said "Thor buddy what brings you around this time of night"

Thor sat in his chair and said "O'Neill, I'm here on a theory, am I correct in my knowledge that your nation reverse a George Washington?"

Looking at Thor he said "yeah… but something tells me this isn't a call just to learn earth history, you would have gotten Daniel for that, what going on?"

Thor moved a few stones on his console and an image of a lone grey ship appeared on a nearby screen. Written on its side was 'TFS CV-803 _George Washington.'_ "This ship was spotted on a heading that will bring it to Earth, in about two mouths time. We have tried to make contact but they have not or cannot respond, it matches no known Goa'l designed, would SG-1 be interested in checking this out?"

O'Neill nodded his curiosity getting the better of him.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

CNN Update

I realized I don't have the budget restrictions of the show… so I may fudge the tech the Asgard was shown as having for story sake.

Also I need a "new network" for earth, is CNN good or does anyone have a better suggestions?

In other news

It's 2002 not 2001… my bad.

That was the news

* * *

Chapter 7

SGC, Briefing Room

George S. Hammond looked around the briefing room at SG-1, and Thor who had just beamed down from his ship in his "authority chair", as he heard Jack call it once. Being his best diplomat could be he said "Hello supreme Commander Thor, Colonel O'Neill here says you found something of interest."

Nodding his head Thor beamed down a device that then displayed a holographic image of an unknown grey colored ship, he said "As I have told O'Neill we have located an unknown vessel and it is on course for Earth, it is using an outdated version of FTL that does not use Sub space, at its current rate will be in orbit in two mouths."

Hammond was the first to ask "Have you been able to communicate with them? Do we have any idea who they could be?"

Nodding Thor said "We have tried but the ship appears to be unwilling to answer our hails or is unable to. We then tried docking but the Ship fired warning shots when we got too close, as to your second question." Thor then zoomed the image in on the ship forward section revealing the name 'TFS CV-803 _George Washington_.' "We believe they are possibly closely related to you."

Thanks to his years at Stargate command Hammond did not believe in coincidences and being that they had all just dealt with the Anubis asteroid he started to run down the list of possibilities, and asked "Dr. Jackson is it possible that the Goa'led or another Alien race could have visited Earth in the last 200 years?"

Nodding Daniel Jackson said "Anything is possible but in this case I have to say no, from what we know of the Goa'led they lost interest with Earth till very recently and any other Alien race would not have transplanted Humans in that time frame."

Hammond nodded and asked "Teal'c have you ever heard of or seen a ship like this?"

"I have not general Hammond." Teal'c said.

Major Samantha Carter asked Thor " Do you know what the ship's made of?"

"Yes the ship shielding is inadequate and is unable to block our sensors. The ship appears to have a steel alloy frame with 2 inch panels, above that there's 4 inch panels of what we believe to be a Ceramic armor running the length of the ship, layered on top of that is what we first thought was a layer of heat shielding for re-entry but we now believe that it is used for dispelling heat from plasma based weaponry, a rather creative way to get around the short comings of their shield tech which is far behind the Goa'led." Thor answered.

"Huh… no Trinium or Naquadah?" Sam asked with an intrigued look.

"No, which appears to be at their detriment as their armor is not as strong as an alloy made from those elements" Thor said.

Jack asked "Major, what are you thinking?"

"Sir the ship is made out of materials that could be built here on earth granted it is much weaker than some of the current plans for the 303 project, but if we had never gotten access to Trinium, Naquadah and access to the Stargate we could very well be building our ships out of similar materials in a 100 years give or take 50. I think this ship could be from an alternate time line or reality." Sam said.

"This is all well and good but that leaves me with a question, Thor why are you letting us in on this discovery?" Hammond said from across the table from the Asgard, he could have sworn he saw the Alien smile.

"As you know Protected Planets Treaty prevents us from helping you advance your weaponry to fight the Goa'led." An image of the _Washington_ appeared firing a crimson energy beam "they are under no such restriction, and since they are most likely of Earth we would not be aiding you in getting new tech, but return lost people to their home world. That is if SG-1 can make peaceful contact."

Nodding his agreement Hammond said "I'll send SG-1 and SG-3 with you to see if we can make peaceful contact."

* * *

Thor's Bilskirnir-class ship,

Control Room Jack O'Neill was standing in the Bilskirnir-class ship's control room next to Thor Chair as the ship came out of Sub space. On the view screen came the now familiar TFS CV-803 _George_ _Washington_. "O'Neill I am about to open a channel the _Washington._"

Nodding O'Neill said "Alright lets meet the new neighbors." he said before Thor nodded meaning he was on "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill of The United States Air Force of Earth to CV-803 _George Washington_ please respond?"

There was silent's for about a minute before a female voice replied "This is the _Washington_, I need confirmation that you are from Earth, what year did the American Revolution start?"

Jack shrugged "1775." he responded waited for an answer.

"Roger that Colonel O'Neill, I know I have many questions so I'm sure you do, it would be better if we spook face to face, you have permission to board on the starboard side, I will extend a airlock tube for your ship." The voice said before cutting the channel.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." Jack said as Thor looked up from one of the control panels.

"O'Neill, I was just looking at the scans of the ship and it shows only 76 life forms on board, 40 of them are possible in a form of Cryo sleep. Of the other 36 can't get any much info on, as they seem to be in their engine room and the shielding mixed with the distortion being produced by the engine is preventing the sensors focusing on them." Thor said.

"Well that's odd but not really something we really need to be worried about." Jack said as he waved to Thor and headed for the air lock where the other SG-1 members waited with SG-3.

"Yes it is, whoever you were just speaking to had to be on the bridge as that where the signal was coming from and there was no one on the bridge, there during your conversation." Thor said.

"Huh… weird…" Jack said figuring they would find out what was going on soon enough.

* * *

_Washington_ air lock

SG-3 was the first team to walk into the_ Washington_ the marines quickly secured the area around the entrance before SG-1 entered. "Well this place is rather spooky." Jack said noting that most of the light appeared to be damaged leaving many of the halls pitch black.

"Yeah I wonder what made this." Daniel asked as he looked at what appeared to be claw marks on a nearby wall.

As Jack was about to comment that he hopped that whatever it was they didn't run into it, he stopped when he heard metal hit metal repeatedly coming towards them from down one of the dark halls. Raising his P90 a little he watched as a 8 foot tall robot walked up to them. "Hello?" Jack asked as it came to a stop in front of the group.

The Robot in the lead said "Welcome aboard the TFS _George Washington_ Colonel O'Neill, the current commander of this vessel is waiting for you on the bridge, I am CHAS Unit 003GW and will be your guide while on board."

Still a little awed by the obvious war machining Jack said "Lead the way Tin man."

3GW responded "I'm made from steel alloys not Tin."'It almost sounded like the machine was exasperated', Jack thought as he shrugged and followed the machines which had turned on their light to help them see their way.

* * *

_Washington_ halls

As they moved though the ship Jack saw more of those claw marks and bullet holes everywhere, this was starting to worry him. That worry became full when Teal'c stopped their column and walked over to one of the claw marks that had pouched though into the next room and said "O'Neill there is blood here."

Jack walked over to Teal'c and looked at the human blood that had leaked through the hole in the wall. Taking his flash light out he looked through the hole and if he had been a lesser man he would nearly have lost his lunch. Inside the room there were several dead human bodies cut up and damaged almost beyond believability. And at the center of the room was a corps of a big critter with four claws like legs, a giant pincer like head covered in what he guessed was its green blood. Jack quickly put two and two together and got plague ship, grabbing the communication device Thor gave him he contacted the Asgard "Thor be ready to beam us out of here at the first sign of trouble, I think we maybe in a situation not too different from when the replicators got on your ship."

"I will be ready." Thor voice came back over the device.

Looking to the rest of the group he said "Let's go Ti… Steel man" Jack said figuring getting on the bad side of a War machine was not advisable.

* * *

_Washington_ Bridge

The robots stopped in front of a door marked 'Bridge' "The commander awaits you inside." 3GW said.

Nodding Jack walked into the bridge, and stopped dead when he saw the blood covered bridge. Blood covered was maybe an exaggeration but it was obvious that the bridge at one point had been as a bloody a battlefield as that room earlier. Now it looked like the body had been removed but there was enough red and green blood that he could figure it out. Looking around he saw no one so he asked "Hello? Anybody home?"

In response a computer terminals came on and the same voice from the radio responded "Hello colonel O'Neill, welcome aboard the Terran Federation Medical Research Ship _George Washington_. May I assume my captain fears were correct and this ship has been displaced by reality and time?"

Followed by Sam, Jack walked over to terminal and looked at what appeared be a solid blue line across the screen "Being there is no Terran Federation in this reality yes." Jack said.

"Hmm… that is unfortunate, but my charges will just have to live with it... That is if you can help me get rid of the infestation on board this ship." the Ship said.

"Okay can you explain exactly what's going on and who or what you are first?" Jack asked.

"I am The _George Washington_ A.I. program, if you would like a name to call me, the Captain named me Jayna." the now named voice said "As for what happened, first the fleet we were part of was attacked by the Fourth, an alien race that has decided the human race must be destroyed because they believe we are going to cause of their extinction." An image appeared on the next terminal showing what could be best described as a short Asgard with a snake like tall instead of legs.

"We were pulled into their new weapon and once we learned we had arrived in an alternate reality or time we were forced to set course for Earth and about 60 members of the 223 crew decided that if we had gone back in time they would rather wait for time to catch up and commandeered the cryo sleep beds. Then things got bad as a Psy Op agent apparently got it in his head he should be in charge, when the Captain said go *beep* himself, he opened the hibernation pods containing specimens from the Arachnid Empire thinking he could control them like Psy Ops raised bugs. He was killed before he realized his mistake and before I was aware of the massacre in process. Over 100 members of the crew were killed." An image of the critter from earlier was displayed on the screen now, with the name Warrior Bug written beneath.

"The rest of the crew died in the combat that followed including 20 who were in Cryo sleep, I managed to save the rest by sending the CHAS units to hold that area but that left nothing to hunt down the bugs. I have tried to kill the bugs since then but they get the drop on the CHAS units and they have kept near the engine room meaning even if I dump the entire atmosphere they are kept warm. Damn bugs are just too adaptable." Jayna said that last part angrily.

Daniel asked "Why was the Federation, as you called them, keeping "Bugs" on board a medical ship?"

"Medical research ship." Jayna corrected, then said "They're adaptable, we wanted it, we studied it, we experimented."

Nodding Jack said "we may be able to help you remove the bugs, but let's pretend that Earth is in need of tech, what would you be willing to offer us?"

"Laser cannon, Morita rifle tech, medical prosthetic, really anything you can find on board this ship, and the ship itself, after all once I get the 40 survivors to Earth I have no orders and will need new purpose."

Smiling Jack said "You have a deal."

* * *

_Washington_ Bridge

Half an hour later, Major Sam Carter, Jayna and Thor, who was still on his ship, were discussing the plan of attack when they got side tracked. "Interesting, so these bugs grow their ships like they grow other bugs?" Thor asked as he looked though the files Jayna had sent him.

"Yes they may be big and ugly but they can carry whole hives into combat or for planetary colonization." Jayna said.

"So Jayna are A.I. Common in the Federation?" Sam asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Yes and no." Jayna said "All ships have A.I. but most have more restrictions on them because of a general worry of Hal 9000 and Skynet. Since I'm a research ship I'm allowed some freedom of control."

"Huh… 200 years in the future and those movies still scare people." Sam said before they got back on topic.

* * *

_Washington_ Armory

Jack O'Neill had been told by Jayna that the armory may have something of use, and boy had the A.I. made an understatement. Jack, Teal'c and SG-3 were loading up on the advance weaponry but the greatest find was a box labeled 'Bug spray bomb' which according to Jayna was out of date but may be able to force the bugs out of the engine. Daniel was off somewhere reading the history of the Federation since if they were going to be dealing with the 40 survivors they would need to know more about them and their culture.

* * *

out side_ Washington _Engine room

Jack and Teal'c had returned to SG-3 after closing most of the other entrances to the Engine room leaving only the main entrance and the secondary entrance on the other side of the room . SG-3 had just finished setting up a Twin Fifty Auto cannon they had found and brought from the armory in front of the main engineering entrance.

Smiling Jack said in to his radio "Alright guys it's show time." which set into motion the plan.

First Thor beamed the Bug spray bomb into the engine room setting it off in the process. The room was filled with a poison that caused the Bugs to howl out their anger and charge out the main entrance where they were brutally shot down. The remaining warrior bugs seeing their comrades dying in mass ran for the other exit. Finding no resistance they charged out and around heading to take their attackers by the flank, but once all the bugs were out of the engine room they were no longer protected by the distortion created by the engine. They soon found themselves floating in the airless vacuum of space, thanks to Thor.

* * *

SGC

Hammond was sitting in his office so he had a good view when SG-1 appeared in the conference room. Getting out of his seat he walked out and asked "Colonel how went the mission?"

Jack smiling said "It went so-so."

Sam stepped in "The ship was infested with alternate reality menace to humanity that killed most of the crew but once we cleared them out the survivors were more than willing to help Earth in exchange for a normal life. Most of them are medical doctors so it shouldn't be too hard to help them out. As for the ship itself, it's now in orbit of moon set up so it will always be hidden behind it from Earth's view. Thor suggested we use captured Ring devises to allow us to get to it until we can modify the Slingshots they are something like shuttles that we found in the docking bays so they won't be seen by lucky astronomers."

Nodding Hammond asked "Were they the only ship to appear in this reality?"

Daniel spoke up "They don't know but if there were any more we should be careful of them."

"Why's that?" Hammond asked.

"They are very militaristic and very much into Nationalism so much, it's nearing the point of Fascism, which we all know are not the best people to deal with." Daniel said cleaning his glasses.

Hammond nodded as Jack said "See why I said so-so?"

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Federation new network

Hurray STTMPU had tanks (sorta they're more like APC). I just found another MPU SST RP Book online which has a lot of info on Federation tech and equipment including the proper name of the animated shows aircraft which will become the name here. (Fire Fox Armored Vtol Gunship)

Would you like to learn more?_ Continue_

This [] means the date, but it does not mean the people are aware of the date.

Would you like to learn more? _Continue_

I may add a list of ships and charters to the forum

Would you like to learn more? _Continue_

Interesting thing, you can gain citizenship in the federation for military service OR something of equal risk.

Would you like to learn more? _Continue_

To help clear up some confusion that going to happen Aschen craft were based of 4000 old goa'uld tech and most looked like a sand dollar in shape with the trade ships looking like Al'kesh only smaller.

Would you like to learn more? _Continue_

Okay I need your thoughts for an idea I have, first I'm thinking of writing chapters about the people you got to know here in the original universe before they arrived here. Should I make it part of this story or Wight a prequel story separately? Second I'm think I will end this story at the end of season 7 then open up to new stores one SG-1 8 though 10 the movies and maybe the books as well as original content, and one for Atlantes 1 though 5 and the non made movie and the books season 6 as well as original content. What do you guys think?

Would you like to learn more? _Exit_

* * *

Chapter 8

TFS DD-136 _Fremont, _Briefing room/ Office, 5 months since arrival [2002/APRIL/26]

Rear Admiral 'Because he'd be damned if he took a rank higher without orders from fleet command' Edmond Tromblay sat at his desk looking over the reports from across the 'new' Federation which consisted of 14 planets 8 of them being colonies, planets that were not advanced to help build the weapons of war they would need to make sure the Federation survived. Or as it now appeared to help bring down a parasitic race, that other then they control the galaxy, the federation had almost no Intel about.

Well not exactly, 'Kree' had been a bit tip off, as for once he was glad he attempted to read every report he got on his desk. In a report by L.T. J.G. Kevin Smith in charge of the sub space listening post on Talmack, he listed Kree as a common word used in several solar system with a majority of the traffic coming from a planet that was 1 mouth away by the old Cherenkov Drive, but thanks to the new shielding tech from the Aschen they could ramp up the shields and be there in half the time. But hitting that system without Intel was suicide. So now he was stuck in a situation where he needed to have his forces infiltrate the enemy empire and find their weaknesses.

However before he dealt with the Goa'uld he needed to rally more planets to the Federation that weren't colonies, which meant dealing with the Fujiwara clan. The Fujiwara were a transplanted Japanese shogunet which had managed to set up a trade network with several other planets that were well out of range of any lucky dialing the Federation could do.

The problem with them was that they didn't want to join the Federation because their leader felt he may lose power. Which he very well could lose some but, since he had run a military state for most of his life, including some military service he would probably get Citizenship easily. The problem was he would not "Submit rule to the Federation" unless he had some sort of insurances which meant either a political marriage or a hostage. Edmond really did not want to deal with their feudal nonsense and he did not think the other path their leader had offered was even possible. Their leader had offered the chance to become a "samurai" and gain their support, all he had to do was defeat his right hand man in sword combat… yeah like that was possible.

Looking over at his computer screen, which had live footage of the Aschen Stargate that now resided aboard the _Fremont_ in a converted storage bay, he was struck by a thought "What if Earth has an active Stargate?" And curiosity getting the better of him, he told the ship A.I. to try figure out the likely symbols for Earth, which he hoped was possible since they knew where earth was in space.

* * *

TFS DD-163 _Walker, _Bridge, 5 months since arrival [2002/APRIL/27]

Captain Mayo Shinya watched as her squadron practiced emergency maneuvers for when they went into combat. Her squadron consisted of her ship DD-163 _Walker, _the CVC-004 _Klendathu_ (Corvette, Carrier) and the two sister ships BC-006 _Jericho _and BC-007 _Sebarchus 7_ (Battle Cruiser). The BC class was newly designed for dealing with the new threats of this universe; BC looked like a Corvette that had shortened to the size of a Destroyer. It had the ability to launch 20 fighters and three high density Beam guns on both sides with the forward two able to fire on the same targets but, the ship could not carry a large amount of troopers into combat. Though a good ship, the BC were never going to be a DD when it came to combat operations but DD were a lot more complex and they needed ships a lot more then they needed the refined beauty of a DD so BC were the future, for now.

Looking over the map of this region of space a blip appeared representing an unknown ship. "Ensign Rowmel, bring the ship around to face that ship and order the Squadron to form up on us" Mayo said sitting up in her seat with curiosity. As the ship came around the gold pyramid, in a black skirt came into view "The hell?" She asked at the weirdest craft she had ever seen.

"Ma'am the craft is hailing us." Rowmel said looking at his consul.

"Put 'em on, let see who's crazy enough to fly that thing through space." Mayo said.

The screen came on a man wearing chainmail and a silver tattoo emblazoned on his forehead "Unknown craft, you are close to Lord Yu territory you should withdraw or be destroyed."

Slightly annoyed by the threat Mayo calmly said "Sorry Mister I'm not called a Lord last time I checked." there was a slight laugh from one of the bridges staff but the tattooed man did not look amused. Smiling Mayo continued "Sorry bad Joke, couldn't resist, anyway we were not aware there was any nearby nations on this border. We are kind of new to this region of space and were just getting over Conquering the Aschen so we haven't got the boarders down on a map yet."

Hearing the Name Aschen made the tattooed man stand straighter "You are the ones who destroyed the Aschen? That is interesting, tell me have you seen 3 Al'kesh craft? They went missing while scouting the Aschen space" an image of the Al'kesh came up on the screen and Mayo's face whitened a bit and she gulped. They where the Arrow Head ships that Mayo had destroyed 2 months ago. She had not thought about it at the time but they had looked different from the standard craft, but at the time she just thought that they were designed to fight instead of trade.

"No, never seen them, but I'll keep an eye out for them if you wish." Mayo offered staying calm knowing she was going to get into trouble with Edmond for this one.

"Thank you, if you happen to find them or their remains simply broadcast a message from this area of space we will be watching." then the channel cut and the pyramid turned and flew into….

"Subspace" Mayo said as if it was a swear word.

Earth, SGC, gate room [2002/MAY/2]

Major Michael Griff Commander of SG-2 stood with the rest of his three man team waiting for the gate to finish dialing. He and his team Privet Cacey Cross and Sergeant Ben Pierce were going to be checking out P2A-036, a green world according to the MALP the gate seemed to be located in the middle of nowhere but there was a well traveled brick paved road that led off from the gate to the nearby forested hills. Which they were going to be seeing what was at the other end of the road if they were lucky and the road did not go on forever.

On queue the symbol locked at the gate opened "All right boys let's go." Michael said hefting his M4A1 as he walked through the gate.

* * *

P2A-036, Brick road [2002/MAY/2]

They had been on the road for an hour and had gotten where, finally, at top of the hill when Michael got his first look at what was at the end. At the bottom of the valley laid a bustling city of several hundred thousand at least and looked like a city you would see in ancient Egypt, so it was standard but the flags drew his interest. On the highest tower flew two flags, he could not see them well so he took out his binoculars to get a look. The highest had a green background and a blue X similar to confederate battle flag, on top of the bars was a white eagle and with a blue emblazoned 3. The flag under that one had a blue background with a yellow eagle in the center with six white and eight brown stars surrounding that. He lowered his binocular and asked himself "Why does that top one look kinda of familiar?" then he heard from Casey behind him.

"Ah sir, I think we're going to find out soon enough." Michael looked around and saw what he meant. Apparently the army of these people included green como ponchos over their armor. They had stayed hidden but now, that SG-2 was surrounded they had shown themselves, they were a dozen soldiers with what looked uncomfortable modern weapons.

Their leader stepped forward "Drop your weapons and we can end this without a blood bath." Sighing and having no other choose Michael put his weapons on the ground and the rest of SG-2 did the same. The green coat captors lowered their weapons in response and their leader said "Welcome to Tilmasa, please follow me."

* * *

A'reseya, Roma Capitola, Fifth Division headquarters [2002/MAY/2]

Brigadier General Kaeso Titurius Aquila watched from his office as troopers trained on the field below with the Anti plasma shields. Made from the same material as the light armor, the shield used in conjunction with the Carbines would make combat with the Goa'uld easy. When he got the report about the staff weapons and the tactics used by the Jaffa Kaeso had gotten the idea that the old shield wall tactics would throw them for a loop. So he ordered the creation of the shields that his troopers could hid behind. Though the red uniforms had been a governmental idea. The standard color issued by the Federation was Grey but when the government asked if they could change the color to something more patriotic the Admiral gave the go ahead since most of the light armor units were going to be under the command of the government once the Federation started to produce Power suits and armor.

The Fifth Division, made up from the army of A'reseya wore red uniforms under their armor. The Second Division from Talmack wore Butternut brown uniforms, the Third from Tilma wore a lot of green because they favored camouflage over patriotism. The Fourth (the weirdoes of the federation as for as Kaeso was concerned) from Celta wore a plaid kilts which colors represented the different clans that made up their government. The sixth from Cartam (the undisputed *beep* of the universe as Kaeso and even other A'reseyan felt) had gone with a gouty Purple. The First from Timo were the only ones who had kept the grey color but that was more because they had grey uniforms before the Federation. The Seventh was the only unit that was under direct control of the Federation fleet, and they had even changed their color to black with white stripes on the armor pieces.

Snapping out of his train of thought Kaeso noticed one of the troopers running to his office building, a minute later the soldier burst into his office "Sir, a man just came though the Stargate asking to meet with the commanding officer, he didn't give his name but he said he represented the Tok'ra."

Not knowing what a Tok'ra was but interest none the less Kaeso said "Well, bring him here." the trooper nodded and left, a few minutes later a man wearing skins of some sort was brought into the room with two guards on either side of him. Giving his best commanding voice he said "I am Brigadier General Kaeso Titurius Aquila of Fifth Mobile Infantry Division of the Federation. What brings you to A'reseyan mister?"

"Jacob Carter." the balding man said with a smile "I'm here to warn you that a Goa'uld system lord is about to attack a planet in this spatial region. Since we heard you defeated the Aschen we thought we could give you a heads up in case you had any assists on that planet." he handed one of the guards a note with the address for the planet. The guard left to find out what gate it was to.

"Oh… um thank you, but why you giving this info, and what are the Tok'ra?" Kaeso asked.

"I can answer the first, the second is a long conversation so I think you should issue a warning to the planet first. The Tok'ra have been fighting against the Goa'uld for a long time, but recently we have formed allies with advanced race in exchange for Host which is where the conversation gets long."

Kaeso was about to ask what he meant when the guard came rushing in "SIR! It's Tilma!"

Jacob asked "I guess you have military assets there?"

"You could say that, it's the second planet to join the Federation" Kaeso said grabbing his phone and dialing the Stargate facility. "I hope the Goa'uld can fight because they're going to be at war for this."

* * *

Tilma, Tilmasa, Third Division headquarters, Prison Cells [2002/MAY/2]

Major Michael Griff sat on a bench in the cell they had been given him after they had marched him and his squad down from the hill top. They had yet to ask any questions of them yet and he was not going to volunteer any information, unless it became clear these people weren't a threat to Earth. Which, with the amount of aircrafts that looked space worthy, he had seen on the make shift air field outside he had to wonder if they were.

As he was starting to get annoyed at how long they were being held, a person wearing a grey uniform and looking a bit disheveled entered the room. "For *beep* sakes I go out to get drunk, laid or in a fight, one night and we get invaded." the person complained as he took a seat next to a desk across from the cells across from SG-2. "I'm Jake Silvia Master Chief Petty Officer of yat yat yat" Jake said taking swig of a flask. "And the Terran Federation Fleet, now explain who you are and why you are here."

Major Michael Griff recognized the 'Terran Federation' from the report he had read from SG-1 mission and realized that where he had recognized the flag from, he said "We are, SG-2 of Stargate commander…" it took a 15 seconds for him to decide "Earth" this resulted in Jake spitting out his drink in surprise.

"What?" then he yelled at the guards "get those guys out of there and bring out the finest alcohol you can find." next thing Griff knew he and his men were out of the cells and being handed drinks "Really sorry about the whole locking you up thing, but the Tilmens are a bunch of nervous Nelly's about anyone who comes though the gate." Jake said.

Griff took a sip of the drink, it wasn't bad "It's no problem, compared to some of the other first contacts, this was a party."

"Well then I'm glad we kicked the Aschen off this planet before you got here. You would have been shot at the moment you stepped though the gate." Jake said before downing his drink.

"Aschen were here?" Griff asked remembering the report on them as he sipped his drink.

"Yeah, they were till we trapped them on Neo Aschen and sent them back to the Stone Age." Jake said.

"Huh, that seems oddly poetic." Griffs said as an air raid alarm sounded.

"The hell?" Jake said grabbing a phone from the desk next to him "What the heck is going on?"

* * *

TFS BC-013 _Hinnom, _in orbit of Tilma, Night Side [2002/MAY/2] five minutes before

L.T. Jonnie Grant former commander of the _Gettysburg,_ a command he left since _Gettysburg_ had become part of _Roosevelt Station Shipyards_. Now he sat in control of _Hinnom_ named for the invasion of the Skinnie world, Hinnom, and he was just as bored as if he had stayed in control of the _Gettysburg_. He sat in his seat looking over his pad when every alarm on board went off "Helm, what's happening?"

"Sir, 4 ships have just entered the system, they opened fi…" _Hinnom _shuck as the several plasma rounds hit the ship shielding.

"Return fire" Jonnie said expecting the enemy ships shields to fall under the high density Beam guns barrage. They did not, the enemy shields held and plasma fire came again but this time _Hinnom _shields were on the verge of failing under the stress of fire from the four Goa'uld vessels and anti plasma coating was the only thing that kept their ship from being torn apart.

"Launch fighter and evacuate all non necessary personnel, use the Aschen cargo transportation pads and any Slingshots we have on board!" Jonnie said as his ship traded blows with the 4 Ha'tak's. "Send out a message to Fleet command we need the closest ship here now!"

"Sir there is nothing within a week travel of Tilma!" his helmsmen said.

"… Get everyone else off as fast as possible!"

The shields and Coating on the armor held for 8 minutes and as it failed the ship was torn apart but, before it's death, it dove at one of the Ha'tak and smashed into it, the _Hinnom_ core went into overload taking the Ha'tak into oblivion, and disabling one other that was too close. _Hinnom _was lost with 134 escaping of her 150 crew, L.T. Jonnie Grant and 15 others were lost.

* * *

In low orbit of Tilma [2002/MAY/2]

Ensign Alypia Aurelia leader of _Hinnom's_ Blue squadron was in her Fire Fox Armored Vtol Gunship fighting a death glider as the _Hinnom_ fired her last barrage and dove at the pyramid ship. "Ares guide them." she muttered as the ship went up in nuclear fire, "Blue squadron guide the Slingshots in." she said as a missile from her fighter took out the death glider a message came over all frequencies.

"People of this world surrender now to your god Svarog or face his wrath!" it only took a moment for response to come back.

"Nuts" followed by fire from the anti-ship plasma batters around Tilmasa, as the first of many long nights in Tilmen history began.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Tilma, Tilmasa, Third Division headquarters, Communications room [2002/MAY/2] 21:00

"I told you, to tell them to go fuck themselves with a Brain Bug's straw!" Jake Silvia said annoyed at the communications officer after he had censored what he had said.

The communications officers said "Sir would you rather be known as a foul mouth Commander when the enemy appeared or a man who referenced the past to make his point."

Jake thought about it for a minute then grabbed the microphone "If you don't know what's nuts means, go fuck yourself with a brain bugs straw." and handed it back to the communications. "There we're both happy now." then he left the radio room to grab his power suit. This was going to be a bloody fight; no way in hell was he going to miss this.

* * *

DAY 1

Tilma, Light Slingshot on the way to the Stargate [2002/MAY/3] 2:30

Major Michael Griff held on to a railing as the Boat flew at a high speed, heading for the gate. After the invasion had been confirmed Jake Silvia had gotten them a ride back to the gate so they could, hopefully, get some help here or at least contact the capital of the federation to let them know what had happened. Jake had even given him the address to their capital so they could do this, something that did not happen a lot with most advanced Civilization the SGC met, which to Griff meant that Jake was either too trusting on the whole or had a weak spot for the people of earth, either way this would be helpful too….

The Boat lurched as the star board engine burnt off thanks to the lucky fire from a death glider that had just dropped into the atmosphere. The boat began to lean to starboard as more plasma hit the craft burning the hall but not burning through it, finally the craft crashed into that damned forest they had walk through yesterday.

Griff got up from the floor where he had been thrown and saw that the craft was still intact "Is everyone okay?" he heard the pilot yell from the cockpit.

"Beat up, but I think we're okay." Griff called as he saw the rest of SG-2 get up as well as 4 troopers that had come with them to make sure they made it to the gate.

"Okay guys we have to walk the rest of the way" the pilot said coming from the cockpit grabbing a carbine from a gun rack as he came "Stock up on ammo and…"

"I don't think that will work." Sergeant Ben Pierce said and pointed to the East. Everyone looked out the window he pointed to and saw two Ha'tak ships landing in the direction of the Stargate, they we're trapped.

* * *

Tilma, over eastern Timasa forest [2002/MAY/3] 5:00

Ensign Alypia Aurelia leader of _Hinnom's_ Blue squadron was having a bad day. Other than the loss of the _Hinnom, _which hurt like a stab in the gut, she had lost 4 friends in her squadron to the enemy fighters, which she had just learned over the radio, their killers were called Death Gliders. By rights the Federation Fire Foxes VTOL should have given them an edge on the enemy, the Twin fifty Autocannons tearing the Death Gliders to pieces alone but… weapons are only as good as their users and most pilots here had only been flying for two mouths and never seen action before. The enemy on the other hand had obviously been flying longer, had fought air forces before and had greater numbers to boot. She didn't have the exact numbers but she guess it was 3 to 1 odds against the Federation at least.

Bringing her fighter closer to the forest surrounding the valley Tilmasa was hidden in, except by the air of course, she saw a downed Slingshot and a Death Glider heading for a pass at the downed craft. With quick reflexes she targeted the Death Glider and her Gunner, Tom Milro, fired a missile at it accompanied by several rounds from her Cannons. The Death Glider was apparently also having a bad day as it dodged the Cannon fire only to hit the missile which was followed by the Death Glider crashing into the woods not too far from the slingshot.

"Milro send a message to Command we have a downed Slingshot out here." Alypia said circling the area guarding the downed craft.

* * *

Tilma, Orbit, Svarog Command ship [2002/MAY/3] 6:00

Svarog the Goa'uld System Lord, was not pleased, what was supposed to be the easiest of the two invasions he had planed had gone downhill, first he lost a Ha'tak to a ship that had been more advanced than this planet had any right to have, and now instead of bombarding the planet from orbit he had to send two of his ships in for a landing because the planet not only had land based anti-ship plasma batters but they were apparently mounted on vehicles, so when his ships fired on them they had already moved them.

Because of this he had to call 4 of the 6 Ha'taks he had sent to Latona here, something he could do, since Latona, which should have been hard to take had turned out to be fairly easy conquest. At least one thing was going his way.

* * *

Al'kesh debris field, TFS 1st squadron, "Mayo's Privateers", DD-163 _Walker_, Bridge [2002/MAY/3] 9:00

Captain Mayo Shinya was grinning like a mad woman, as soon as she got the location of where she had destroyed the Goa'uld ships from her mission report she had set course for it. And after 3 days of searching her salvage teams had found what they believed to be the ship subspace engine. It was damaged but hell if she cared; she was the first Captain in the history of the Federation to get her hands on tech like that. Damn she was going to be in the history books for this and not to mention Edmond would not boot her ass down to Lieutenant for attacking non-combatants.

"Ma'am a massage has just arrived from fleet Command for you." An ensign said from the communications consul.

"Thank you Ensign" Mayo said the brought it up on her personal pad and began to read.

To all ships, from the _Fremont _by way of 7th Fleet command, Tilma is under siege by Goa'uld forces. The first, second, and the third squadrons should make for the Velo Black hole at the all possible haste. We leave in 3 days if you're late I will personally sign the order to lower your rank by one grade.

Signed Rear Admiral Edmond Tromblay commander of the 7th Fleet

"SON OF A BITCH!" Mayo said in horror as she did the calculations in her head on how far away they were from the Velo black hole, if they had been where they were supposed to be they would be able to be at Velo black hole in three days but since they weren't "We're 4 days out if we're lucky, send a message to the squadron, pack everything you can and set course for the Velo black hole. And Send a message to engines while you're at it, tell them to figure out how to get that Sub-space engine up and running or I'll kick their ass out of the air lock and tell them to push." That last part was for dramatics but she might put 1 of them in a power suit and air vac them to another ship just to make the point.

* * *

Tilma, Ha'tak landing area [2002/MAY/3] 11:00

Arnak First prim of Svarog was leading some of his Jaffa towards the City, but the reports he was getting from the front were disturbing. His soldiers were reporting that the enemies were hiding in the woods, ambushing his Jaffa as they tried to get through. Usually Arnak would have the Death Glider and Al'kesh just bomb a rout to the city, but the enemy fighters were preventing them from organizing that bombardment as his fighters did the same.

"First prim" one of his Jaffa said running up "we have surrounded the downed enemy craft but when we got inside the craft had been abandoned."

"Damn I had hoped we could get some Intel on how this world had gotten this tech and what the forces are like." Arnak said before he sent him on the way.

* * *

Eastern Tilmasa Forest, Main road to Tilmasa [2002/MAY/3] 13:00

Or'nok led his Jaffa up a hill towards the enemy city. After hours of fighting on the edges, the enemy had been pushed back and now they were on the verge of taking the high ground and sounding the City. Once that was accomplished this fight was over, they would have to surrender or die…. 'What was that rumbling?'

With a sound of screeching gears and snapping wood Or'nok looked up the road and saw 6 wheeled, monstrosity the size of a Tel'tak barreling down the road at them. Before his men could get out of the way, a giant cannon on a raised platform on the back of the truck fired. The truck was staggered by the force of the shot, before it started moving down hill again. Or'nok looked around in confusion, seeing that most of his Jaffa had been turned to a bloody mess; by what most have been some sort of shrapnel round. He wondered how he had gotten to the side of the road, and then he wondered where his right arm and leg were…

* * *

Outside the eastern Tilmasa forest, Main road [2002/MAY/3] 13:30

Arnak watched as his column of troops retreated downhill from the monster machine that had been waiting for them. The damned enemy had set up a trap and he had fallen for it. Well two could play that game. Two death gliders sailed over his head and began to pound the machine which held up under its fire the turret of the truck fired and took out a glider with the shrapnel shot before the pounding of the other gliders plasma bolts burnt though and destroyed the main gun. Then the truck opened up with a smaller gun on the roof of the pilot house and brought down the glider. The truck put itself in reverse and headed back up hill firing the secondary gun at any gliders or Jaffa who came too close, before it was pounded in to a smoldering wreck by an Al'kash.

* * *

Tilma, Tilmasa, Third Division headquarters [2002/MAY/3] 13:40

"Sir Word just came back from the GK-22 heavy gecko, they say the main guns been trashed and are returning to base" a lieutenant said as she sat at a desk relaying orders. Then reported "Sir their gone, a bomber took them out."

"Damn! I was hoping we could get at least 200 hundred more of those bastards out of action." Brigadier General Stu T'rock said as he looked at a white board that been set up with the total count of the enemy and his own forces. He had started off with about 6200 troopers under his command ,now he had about 5700, the Goa'uld on the other hand gone from about 6000 to 5000 since this land engagement had begun. He knew this thanks to the Fire Foxes surveillance equipment sending info back to the Division headquarters. But the fighters were getting thin in the air and were not able to help keep the bombers away as good as it had been at the start of the engagement. From the original 40 fighters based here and the 15 survivors from the _Hinnom _giving him 65 he was now down to 24, most of which were running interferences over the south Railroad, so the civilian population could get out of the city.

He wished the Tilma national army was here, it would guarantee victory but they had moved out two months ago to deal with another invasion from the northern continent and were a week away by train.

No it was up to the third to hold the line and if they cannot hold Tilmasa and if the anti-ship batteries mounted in the back of the 8 MAC Haulers were destroyed Tilma was doomed… "Fuck" he muttered as a lieutenant handed a report. The other Goa'uld ship was landing assuming it carried the same forces as the other two he was looking at 3000 more soldiers. "Send an order to 10th and 12th regiments withdraw to Tilmasa and fortify the streets, have the 9th and 11th use the tunnels system in the hills to get behind them and hit them from behind."

* * *

A'reseya, Roma Capitola, Fifth Division headquarters [2002/MAY/3] 14:00

Brigadier General Kaeso Titurius Aquila walked to the V.I.P. room where they were holding the tok'ra agent, Jacob Carter. Kaeso knocked and then entered not waiting for a response; he had sent a message to Carter to let him know he was on the way. "Morning general, hey how long you guys going to hold me here?" Carter asked.

"We're letting you go today, but I want the addresses of the planet under Svarog Control " Kaeso said getting to the point.

"You want to attack his worlds? To draw his attention off Tilma and give them a fighting chance? Bold move but I don't think raids on a few worlds will get him rushing home." Carter said running down the possibilities as he saw then.

"Oh we're not going to raid them we're going to take them for ourselves." Kaeso said with a smile.

Carter looked at him unimpressed "holy Hanna your ambitious…but yeah I really don't think you guys could hold several Goa'uld worlds, because the moment you do that, the entire Goa'uld empire will fall on you like a tidal wave. But I may be able to convince the Tok'ra council to give you the address of his capital, you could definitely cause havoc there. I don't know about taking it though."

Kaeso said with a smile "Trust me will take it, Guards please take our guest back to the gate"

* * *

Tilma, somewhere in the northern Tilmasa Forest [2002/MAY/3] 15:00

Major Michael Griff ducked behind a big rock, outcropping as plasma zoomed though the air, where he had been standing in. His team and their escorts had been on the run since this morning, trying to stay ahead of the Jaffa forces, for the most part they had managed it since their attention was focused on the city and not them. After the crash they had headed north of the city to get out between the two clashing armies, and then headed west to get into safety. But another Ha'tak had just landed to the north of the city which meant they were in the same position they had been this morning. Well worse as the Jaffa had found them, engaged them and forced them in to a rocky area, then surrounded them. "This day…" Griff said not sure how to describe it.

"Solders of the Tau'ri surrender and my god may have mercy." a Jaffa called from cover.

"Oh... great, how did you figure out we are Tau'ri when everyone else on the planet is not and also trying to kill you?" Griff called back, interested in buying time for something to save them.

"I served Apophis before his death at Delmak" the Jaffa called back.

"Which time? The one where he died for good, or the one where he was tortured by Sokar?" Griff called back.

"The one that took Delmak with it."

"Ah, that one. Hey did you know he was being eaten by metal space bugs that time?" Griff called but there was no response "Are you still there Jaffa?" he called readying himself for the attack he believed was about to happen. He peaked over the rock he was behind, only to see the body of the Jaffa sailing though the air over his head and smacking in to the rock behind him. Griff then saw a figure wearing what he could best describe as future armor, step out behind the rocks.

"Metal space bugs? How big? Twice the size of a human?" the figure said removing his helmet reveling himself to be Jake Silvia.

"Ah no, the average, the sizes is about the size of a small dog." Griff said standing up, seeing that the other Jaffa appeared to have been incapacitated to varying degrees. "How did you find us Silvia?"

Jake just shrugged and said "Got lucky, now if you would come with me, I think we could and should get back to the city before night falls."

* * *

Tilma, Northern Ha'tak landing site, Svarog Command ship [2002/MAY/3] 18:00

Svarog smashed his fist into a control panel, this day had just gotten worse, first this planet successfully forces his Jaffa into a land war, and now he heard back from Latona that the Tau'ri got that planets defense system back up meaning he had lost the two ships he had left there to finish conquering the planet. 'Wait could…' "The Damned Tau'ri have set themselves against me" Svarog shouted in anger.

* * *

Earth SGC, Gateroom [2002/MAY/3] 18:00

Jack O'Neill stepped down from the ramped in an upbeat mood and said "Hey general, we just saved Latona what's up here?"

George Hammond sighed "We haven't had contact with SG-2 since yesterday, and when we sent a MALP to the planet we found two ha'taks sitting right next to the gate, on the plus side we got a lot of radio chatter indicating that the goa'uld are not having a good day trying to conquer the planet"

Jacks upbeat mood died and then he said "I'm sure they'll be okay, Griff's a tough son of bitch."

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Federation News Network

Well here's the thing this is only 3/5 of what I have written with another 2/7 on the way, I was just going to release it all at once but I figure I should give you guys something. Chapter 10 should be up by next week with the end of the siege of Tilmasa bearing that I don't have any major stresses.

would you like to know more? _Continue. _

* * *

Trying something new

**Reviews**

**Chapter 8**

Fokusas: Got to love Murphy's laws

Ridli Scott: Sorry but you have to wait chapter 11 as most of the Armored warfare happens in the next chapter, but you do get some here. Also there still using M-1F3 Raider Light armor (found the name in the book mentioned last time)

Tisaku: I talked to some friends online and they agree with censorships so it's no longer there. As for Spelling, Grammar well let me put it this way, I have dyslexia, dysgraphia and my school system treated like I had severe autism, and they treat Severe Autism by babysitting, we're all lucky I can write at all.

EvilTheLast: Yeah I figure, why not do something with them.

Nedy Rahn: Wait for Chapter 11 that all I'm going to say about now.

**Chapter 7**

Blackholelord: Answered via PM

EvilTheLast: Chapter 11

Beyogi: Chapter 11

Fokusas: Maybe down the line, but I got a lot of ideas to go through first

Nedy Rahn: Maybe, but unlikely, remember they are from an alternate reality where Russia and America allied to fight China, and that war lasted for over 150 years.

**Chapter 2**

pseudonick: I have found a bunch of different speeds so I took an average 1801 this is the current speed of Goa'uld Subspace with the ability to go 3600 at the max in a few "years"

would you like to know more? _Continue. _

* * *

Do you like the new format with the Federation News at the bottom? (when I use 7th Fleet News it will be at the top.)

would you like to know more? _Exit _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

DAY 2

Tilma , Eastern Tilmasa Forest [2002/MAY/4] 7:00

Arnak looked down at the city that had the gull to stand up to a god, with slight confusion. As the night came the day before, a rider on horseback with a white flag, had come up to his men out in the open and unarmed, thinking it was there on terms of surrender he had let the rider speak. It turned out he had been sent to discuss a cease fire over the course of the night so both sides could gather their wounded and dead, and to exchange any prisoners. At first Arnak had wanted to say no, but the deal would save Jaffa lives, as any wounded Jaffa they found would be considered prisoners and would receive treatment so they could get their own men back. Not willing to kick a gift horse in the mouth he had agreed, sure Svarog had not liked it at first, but he had convinced him that they may learn Intel from those that had been held by the enemy.

It also allowed for another 1000 Jaffa to come from Govreg, Svorog capital planet via the star gate and given his Jaffa time to rest from the fighting yesterday. Now that morning was here the fighting would resume and by tonight with the aid from Govreg they would have this world.

* * *

Tilma , over Eastern Tilmasa Forest [2002/MAY/4] 8:20

Alypia Aurelia wiped the sleep out of her eyes as she flew over the forest looking for easy targets, since the enemy had started to win the air war, the fighters had been told to keep the enemy off balance and not to fly strait into the hornets' nest. Even if a fighter took down three gliders before it went down there were 2 more waiting, not good odds for risking air craft when the info the fire foxes sent back was the only things keeping the ground war going in their favor.

As she was about to put the fighter in a lazy turn to head north, a plasma bolt hit the Fire Fox, from what she guessed, was some sort of anti personnel cannon repurposed for anti air work. "HOLD ON!" She screamed as the Fighter crashed in to the forest below. She smacked her head on a consul as the craft's wing smashed into a tree and lost consciousness.

Alypia later woke up with several other prisoners who had not been traded back, in a cell in one of the ha'taks near the Stargate. Her Gunner was nowhere to be seen, she hoped he had gotten away but she just didn't know.

* * *

Govreg, Stargate [2002/MAY/4] 9:14

T'al stood with the other Jaffa waiting to be deployed to this World that had dared to defy a God, when the Chappa'ai opened indicating incoming travelers; the Jaffa raised their weapons just in case it was an enemy. A mechanical creature bent low stepped though on two lags, it had no arms but had two multiple barrel, guns in their place, T'al eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen, but was not fast enough. The guns of the beast let loose, its fire chopping the Jaffa up like a knife through butter.

T'al ducked behind a standing stone as another Beasts stepped through, joining the first in clearing area of the Jaffa. T'al stayed hidden and backed into the woods, he watched as more of the beasts came through dragging a craft behind them loaded with soldiers. The craft then deployed fans that had been stacked on the top so it could be dragged though the Chappa'ai and took off headed in the direction of the City. T'al ran away headed for the city to report what had happen.

* * *

Govreg, Capital City [2002/MAY/4] 9:30

Major Caius Lucretius Merula of the Mobile Infantry Fifth Division sat behind the cockpit of the F90-3 Pegasus Combat Skimmer as it headed over the streets looking for a good deployment Zone for the squad, who waited for their first off world combat. The Jaffa below fired at the craft flying over their city, but the Anti-Plasma coating dealt with most of the damage. As the Skimmer came to a stop and landed at the steps of a palace he had the landing ramp lowered, then Caius deployed his squad out with the squads from 3 other skimmers that landed there. The Jaffa came charging at them firing their staff weapons, in response the 4 squads deployed their shield wall blocking the plasma bolts and began firing back at the Jaffa mowing them down.

As the Jaffa tried to get into cover, two M9 Chickenhawk marauders came lopping up behind them and leveled them with the fire from their twin Sixgun Rotary Cannons. As soon as the Jaffa lay dead in the street the Chickenhawks moved on looking for their next pray. Caius smiled as he heard the gun fire throughout the city knowing that the City would be in the hands of the Fifth Division, the first conquest of the Federation.

* * *

Velo Black Hole, TFS DD-136 _Fremont_, Bridge [2002/MAY/4] 11:30

Rear Admiral Edmond Tromblay sat in the Captains chair looking out at the fleet that had gathered, along with his own Destroyer there was the DD-120 _Cindy Lin_, 2 Corvette Carriers, (the CVC-1034 _Doolittle _and the CVC-05 _Red Baron)_, and 4 battle cruisers, the (BC-08 through 11 _Gelun, Ethon, Jokell_, _Stukkend_) and 2 Corvettes troop transports (the CVT-001 _Volia_ and the CVT-002 _Saratoga_). He pretty much brought everything in the Federation, but he did realize that could end badly, so he left a few ships to keep a eye out.

As he was about to ask for a check up on the first squadrons progress, the space in front of his ship was ripped opened by a subspace window "Holy Shit, get us of the way!" he said as his helmsmen pulled the ship up out of the way of… "The hell?!" He said looking out the window as the First squadrons came out of the window tied together by the docking claps and tow cables.

"Get the Walker on the line now!" he said awed and annoyed at the same time.

Before his communication man could put the call over Mayo came on a screen, she appeared by her own volition "Ed guess what I found?"

"… You scavenged a goa'uld sub space engine from a destroyed ship." he said not amused.

"You know, you are no fun." Mayo said annoyed.

"I'll be fun when we save Tilma, how many ships can you tie to that engine?" Edmond asked.

"3 comfortably 4 if we have to. But I wouldn't recommend we do that again" Mayo said looking at a hull read out "It was a very shaky ride but the advantage is we could be at Tilma by tomorrow morning and not next week."

"Alright get your squadron unhooked, we'll hook the _Fremont_ and the _Cindy Lin_ on then head straight for Tilma," Edmond said, a smile forming on his face.

* * *

Tilma , Eastern Tilmasa Forest [2002/MAY/4] 12:30

Jake Silvia smiled behind his helmet's visor as he dropped down behind a group of Jaffa and fired several round from his TW-99-S Belcher Shotgun killing two Jaffa instantly. As the others tuned to fire he activated his jump jets to get above them and fired again taking out another and landing in front of the rest. He switched the Belcher to fully automatic, ending the conflict quickly. As he checked over the bodies he said into a recorder the Admiral had told him to carried to jaunt down any ideas he had "Too bad we don't have the ability to make more power armor yet. We would win a war against these guys in a few months, well that not right we would win sooner or later, hmm… note to self look into the old M-1A4, 5 and 6 power suits, they would be better than the M-1F3 Raider Light armor were using now."

* * *

Govreg, Capital City [2002/MAY/4] 13:50

Brigadier General Kaeso Titurius Aquila Stepped down from his command Skimmer and looked up at the palace, someone had climbed to the roof and put the Fifth's Flag up for all to see. "Hmm I'm going to have to get that for myself." he said as he walked over to several of his officers "Alright, I want you guys to round up all the pillars of the committee and any military, we can't have them setting up a resistance before we even have a victory." Kaeso then went on "Also, find the mayor or whatever and throw him though the gate to Tilma, maybe we can draw some of their troops back here."

Kaeso then looked up to the Flag again "And get me that flag, a memento like that just can't be passed up."

* * *

Earth, SGC, Gate room [2002/MAY/4] 14:10

General Hammond was having Walter dialed P2A-036 hoping to make contact with SG-2. As the Stargate engaged he herd Walter calling for Major Michael Griff, wait a moment and then call again. Then over the radio came "SGC this is SG-2 good to hear from you guys." there was an audible sigh of relief from around the room.

"SG-2 this is General Hammond what is your situation?" Hammond said glad to hear his soldiers voice.

"Well were better than we were yesterday, right now were in the besieged Tilmasa, a major city on P2A-036 or Tilma as the locals call it and their putting the Goa'uld though the ringer. Apparently they are part of the Terran Federation."

Hammond moved his head in confusion "Come again, did you just say the Terran Federation?"

"Yes sir, I'll tell you all about it when we're back home, but from what I have been able to learn several other ships appeared and believing Earth was around the industrial revolution decided to set up shop out here."

"Roger that Major, is there anything we can do to get you home?"

"No sir we're depended on this Federation for our escape unfortunately."

"Alright Major, stay safe, Hammond out." he said giving the signal to close the gate.

* * *

Tilma, the outskirts of Tilmasa [2002/MAY/4] 16:10

Arnak walked behind some of his soldiers as they made the finale and pushed into the city. Soon this fight would be over and he could give his god a victory he deserved. As he took another step, he heard something charge up, he looked around and saw several lamp posts coming on. "Why are those coming on…" he realized something was up and yelled to the Jaffa in front of him but it was too late, as wall of manmade lighting fried and boiling them alive jumping from one armored soldier to the next.

"Retreat!" He called knowing the enemy enough to figure this was just the beginning. And he was right, because 4 more of those trucks from yesterday came driving out crows streets in front of them and began to fire at the Jaffa who had entered the city before the wall went up massacring them. The Jaffa, for the most part, managed to escape the onslaught and the Death Gliders and Al'kesh would go on to destroy the trucks and damaged the lightning fence, but Arnak would have to call off the attack so they could replenish their losses with reinforcements from Govreg for at least an hour.

* * *

Tilma, Tilmasa, Third Division headquarters [2002/MAY/4] 16:20

Brigadier General Stu T'rock stood on a tower near the eastern side of the city and smiled as he looked out at the edge of the forest, the Stalwart bug field generators had worked as advertised, and the enemy had been sent back to the forest with the tail between their legs. He was now glad that the Tilmasa council had decided to spend their money to get that tech from the Federation, even if it didn't give them much in the way of offensive capability compared to the other planet in the Federation, it was coming in damned handy today. Looking through his binoculars, Stu saw the enemy using their bombers to destroy the heavy Geckos, a loss they couldn't afford since that meant he had only one of the armored cars left since most of them had been taken north with the national army. Sighing he muttered "We bought ourselves some time. I can only hope we can make good use of it."

Things were staring to get desperate, a good portion of the army mainly from the 9th regiment had decided to desert, believing that the Third could not hold the city and that they would have a better chance fighting a guerilla war or just not fighting at all. And add in the wounded, dead, and captured, he only had about 2700 soldiers left the enemy on the other hand had somewhere between 5000 and 7000, maybe a little less thanks to the bug field. Which their bombers were now trying to tear down, 'Huh, that's about what I figured they'd do' he thought as the anti aircraft cannons they had hidden in the city began to fire up at the enemy trying to force the craft away with varying success.

"Tell the troopers to take up defensive positions near the breaches in the field and to kill any Jaffa who try to enter through them." Stu said. It would take the Jaffa well into the night to make a hole in the wall, big enough for them to enter so, until then he just had to make sure that where ever the electric wall was open, there was a wall of bullets waiting for Jaffa.

* * *

Tilma Northern Ha'tak landing site, Svarog command ship [2002/MAY/4] 18:12

Svarog stewed in his anger, this planet's people apparently had off world alley, and they had organized an invasion through the Stargate. How could they even pull that off, he had no idea. An invasion through the Stargate was almost always a failure because you could not provide air support for the ground forces, but apparently they had been able to bring something through and assembled on the world. They even had the gull to send his old first prime through to tell him this info and challenge him. Well so be it he had sent a message to the 4 ha'taks that were heading to Tilma so that 2 of them would turn and head to Govreg.

And he was going to take a little revenge on the Tilmamen, or whatever they called themselves, too. He had sent out an order to transfer several hundreds of the prisoners to Anubis's hands in order to gain some favors from him. He didn't care what happened to the prisoners; he just wanted some reinforcements for his battle here.

* * *

Tilma, Eastern Ha'tak landing site, prisoner cells [2002/MAY/4] 18:30

Alypia Aurelia herd yelling and then her Jaffa captors ordered everyone in the hulls, then they marched the prisoners to the rings where they were transported down in front of the gate, everyone realized what was about to happen as the gate opened. they began to struggle resulting in several prisoners being shot, The survivors were gathered together, including Alypia Aurelia, and pushed through the gate to an unknown fate.

* * *

Day 3

Tilma, the out skirts of Tilmasa [2002/MAY/5] 7:10

Arnak watched as the Al'kesh came in for another bombing run on the fence that kept his Jaffa out. It had taken all night to get an opening in the wall a task that should have taken half that time but apparently they had more of those towers hidden under the street that came up to fill the hole in the wall.

Well it didn't matter now, his Jaffa were free to attack. He gave the order to his command and his Jaffa came out of the woods charging the enemy city. As he was about to walk down to the city he received word that the two Ha'tak had arrived, this would end today.

* * *

Tilma, Tilmasa, barricade on main street [2002/MAY/5] 7:30

Major Michael Griff fired the TW-201-a he had borrowed from one of the troopers, his M4 had run dry a few minutes ago but he was not going to complain, this gun worked as good as M4 only with a lot more kick. Griff and his Squad had decided that they were dead if they fought or hid, and thus they might as well fight. So here they were on the wall firing their borrowed guns at a wall of Jaffa that were firing back, surrounded by a lot of desperate soldiers doing the same. Well it could be worse the enemy could be bombarding them from orbit.

* * *

Tilma orbit, [2002/MAY/5] 7:55

As the two Ha'taks came in to a stable orbit over Tilmasa to bombard the city,not caring about the anti ship fire coming up at them, a subspace rip appeared behind.

Edmond smiled as the he felt a bump run though the ship as the destroyers detached from each other their docking clamps and tow cables slowly pulling into their hulls. Wasting no time he hooked the tactical read out to the third division headquarters and decided how to deal with the Goa'uld.

"_Fremont_ to _Walker_ and _Cindy Lin_ launch your heavy slingshots to engage the enemy ships landed near the Stargate, I will send my own to engage the north, and the two of you will attack the two in orbit."

"Roger that, Admiral!" was the response of Captain Jonathan Drake as his ship moved off to engage the ships. Followed by Captain Mayo Shinya saying "Don't do it Ed, I know what you're thinking don't do it."

Edmond smiled and said "I have no idea what you going on about" then processed to do exactly what she was thinking.

He taped his helmsman on the shoulder and said "Unless you know what the _Freemont_ gambit is, I would suggest you leave your seat" being she was a Talmarkyon and hand only joined his crew a mouth ago, she had no idea what he was going on about but he was the Admiral, she got up and left the seat. Edmond sat down and grabbing his com and said though ship wide "This is the Admiral speaking, hold on tight and don't look out the windows." and he engaged the engines at a rather unsafe speed for re-entry.

* * *

Tilma forest, behind Jaffa lines [2002/MAY/5] 7:58

Jake Silvia looked up as he heard a rather loud screech from the eastern sky. Looking east he saw a destroyer coming in fast, 'Too fast…almost like….oh no, the Goa'uld are screwed' Jake thought with a smile as the destroyer turned upside down, bringing her main guns into line with the Ha'tak. With dazzling crimson lasers the tops of the Ha'tak were sheared off as they were not prepared for assault from the air. Grinning Jake saw four Slingshots come in behind to take the Stargate, and then he saw the destroyer had yet to turn right side up, though it was staring to slow down, not that that will help, unless the pilot was crazy lucky Jake thought it was going to crash into the hill side. As he watched the Destroyer flew towered the hills around Tilmasa and without making any course corrections it shields took out the trees at the top and flew out of his line of sight.

"Damn… I guess I really should have looked up the pilot back then, now I have to wounder if that standard training." Jake muttered.

* * *

Tilmasa, barricade on main street [2002/MAY/5] 8:02

Griff looked up when a low flying ship came in over the city and began to fire Crimson laser down at the perimeter of the city incinerating anything they touched. The Death Glider and Al'kesh turned to attack the ship but were hit by smaller anti-aircraft Lasers "Well that's one way to make an entrance." He said as Most of Jaffa had stopped to look up when the ship arrived, giving a slight low in the battle which the Third Division was happy to use. With a roaring of rifles Jaffa began falling like stones, and then Griff heard something he did not expect from people who seemed to like to fight from cover.

The call "CHARGE" went up and soldiers broke from hiding running at the Jaffa only pausing to fire a burst at the Jaffa every now and then. Griff stood up and watched as the Jaffa, thrown into disarray, were pushed back down the street towards the edge of town. Griff looked up again looking for the name of the ship figuring he should find out to whom that ship belongs to and thank them.

* * *

Tilma Orbit, TFS DD-163 _Walker_, Bridge [2002/MAY/5] 8:06

Captain Mayo smiled as her ship blasted the shields of the enemy craft into submission. The Cindy Lin had already destroy their enemy ship but Mayo had a reputation to keep, so as the shields fell she had her Destroyer forcibly dock, she was going to get another Sub space engine for her name. she looked at the screen and sighed as she saw a playback of the _Fremont_ and wished Ed would stop doing that maneuver.

* * *

Tilma, Over Tilmasa [2002/MAY/5] 8:06

Edmond let go of the controls and yelled back "Clean that mess up!" at the two individuals who had puked from flying upside down. Technically they were right side up thanks to the gravity created by the _Fremont_ but they had looked out the windows which crossed a few wires in their brains. Getting up from his seat he said "Organize a landing party, let's go teach these guys why you don't fuck with the Federation".

* * *

Northern Ha'tak landing site [2002/MAY/5] 8:10

Svarog was trying to find out what was happening at the Stargate, the last thing he had heard was that a ship was coming into orbit before he had lost all contact with both ships. When he was about to order his ship back into orbit the doors behind him blew opened and soldiers in black and white stripes charged into the room killing his guards. They ordered him on the ground so Svarog lazily raised his hand planning to simply blow them away and walk over to the emergency ring platform but 3 knifes impaled his hand destroy his Kara Kesh and he was tackled to the ground in short order "Unhand me I'm your god!"

"Sorry but no, my god is the Christian one." said Brigadier General Timothy Simpson commander of the 7th division as he entered the room looking at the golden walls "But thanks for telling us you're the leader, now we know who to prosecute, take him to the Slingshot and hold him there."

* * *

Tilmasa [2002/MAY/5] 8:20

Arnak had tried to rally his Jaffa, but with the soldiers pushing his forces into the red beams of death waiting on the outskirts of the city and if the reports he was getting from the Jaffa at the Chappa'ai and from the Capital ship were right he had no choice, he ordered his soldiers to surrender, it was better to live to fight another day then die for nothing.

* * *

Tilma Stargate [2002/MAY/5] 13:50

Major Michael Griff and SG-2 were walking from the slingshot that had brought them back to the gate finally heading home, but it looked like he was going to be having a conversation with an Officer who was standing in front of the gate with several black and white striped soldiers First. Griff approached the man and said, "Major Michael Griff, SGC, USA, Earth and you are?"

The man smiled and said "Rear Admiral Edmond Tromblay, 7th Fleet, Terran Federation, Earth, so Earth is further along than we thought, you guys already embroiled in the Russo-Anglo-American Alliance-Chinese Hegemony War?" he said looking at their weapons to determine about what decade they were from.

"Um no, its 2002 should we be worried about that?" Griff said curious.

"No, the war began in 1987, if it hasn't happen yet it probably won't happen." Edmond said then asked "What is the current date other then 2002?"

"It's May 5th" Griff said.

"Hmm… Okay. Well, assuming you're willing to give us the gate address for Earth, how about we hold a meeting on June 25th that should give us plenty of time to fix up Tilmasa and handle the Jaffa was it?" he asked a nearby solder who nodded "and give you time to let your allies know were coming for a meet and greet, sounds good?" Edmond said extending his hand for a shack.

"I'm just a soldier, but as far as I'm concerned it sounds fine to me so I'll tell my commander and let him decide." Griff said taking the hand and shaking it.

* * *

Tilma Stargate [2002/MAY/11]

Arnak and several hundred Jaffa were standing in front of the Chappa'ai, there were the first batch of soldiers being sent back to Govreg since there were too many for the Federation to hold on Tilma, but before they were sent home they were being held here to see, something.

As he was about to take a guess what was happening by looking at the strange contraption on the stage next to the Chappa'ai several soldiers marched out pulling Svarog with them and then pushing him head first in to the contraption. A soldier took out a pad and started to read "For the mass murder of many of thirds troopers and the Invasion of Tilmasa…" he continued on listing several other offenses while Svarog yelled he was their god demanding to be let go. some of the Jaffa stared daggers at their captures but they could do nothing with the guards were point their guns at them ready to fire. "Svarog of the Goa'uld Empire is to be sent home after his execution by guillotine." on that word a blade hidden from view above Svarog head fell cutting it from his body which fell in to a basket which was then handed to a Jaffa. As the body was dragged away and dumped in a shallow grave, the soldier read the last bit off the pad "What follows is a message to the Goa'uld empire, from now on all Goa'uld found on Federation planets without our permission will be executed and sent home since death has no meaning to them, however the guillotine will be used on Goa'uld who have committed crimes against the Federation and their body will not be returned to assure that they stay dead when they are sent back."

* * *

Federation News Network

There Chapter 10 and Chapter 11 will follow… unless… well I put a poll up go take a look and decide for yourselves.

Would you like to know more? _Continue._

I have a forum for my readers mostly it just has links to images but I do put up details about when a chapter is finished and goes to Cookie for bataing

Would you like to know more? _Continue._

Yeah I made a timeline for the federation and some other details it will be up as the first chapter of the prequel so keep a look out.

Would you like to know more? _Continue._

THIS IS SP… I mean THE LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR.

Would you like to know more? **EXIT **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Earth, SGC gate Room, [2002/May/5]

Major Griff and SG-2 came strolling down the ramp happy to be out of that mess of a mission and home safe and sound. As Griff stepped down onto the cement floor and smiled as General Hammond came walking though the blast doors, Griff saluted and Hammond returned the gesture "Major, I see you made it home in one piece."

"Yes Sir, may have even made some new friends or at least people who hate the Goa'uld as much as we do." Griff said.

"Well soldiers, go get some rest, Will debrief in two hours." General Hammond said.

* * *

Two hours later, after a well deserved rest, Griff and SG-2 two were sitting at the conference table with the generals telling them all they had learned, after a little they had told him everything. Hammond said "So they what to have a meeting in a month? Why so far away?"

"Sir, I think their leader wants to meet our allies too and learn more about the major players in the universe."

General Hammond sat there in silence for a moment, then said "Well this is a predicament, from what we learned on the _Washington _these people could be a very bad influence on this universe, but then again they are now very angry with the Goa'uld and could be a very valuable ally, especially if they already have ships that can go tow to tow with a Ha'tak, hmm…. You're dismissed Major".

Hammond turned to Walter and said "Alright send a message back to them saying we agree to the meeting, then try and get in contact with the Tok'ra, and the Jaffa Rebellion and inform them about what we know about the Terran Federation… we also need to let the Asgard know about this development, and when Dr' Jackson gets back from Langara have him look at the records onboard the _Washington _and see if there anything about this Admiral Tromblay."

* * *

Earth, Area 37 Hanger, [2002/May/15]

Colonel William Ronson, was looking out at the ship under construction in the dry dock in front of him, the X-303 was further along in its construction thanks to the CHAS construction units and other automated technologies found aboard the _Washington_. It would be ready in 6 mouths and, according to the engineers he'd been talking to, they even found a design for a Federation Beam Cannon, which was now being installed at the front of the ship giving her two real big guns to hit the Goa'uld with. The engineers had considered replacing the Railguns with Smaller Beam Cannon but Major Carter had run the numbers and the Beam Cannon fire rate was just not as good as the railguns and they needed the fire rate to take out the enemy death gliders.

Ronson smiled at the ship, in a few months he would be the Captain of the first Earth made ship and he would be known as the first captain in the history books, when this all became know of course. Sure the 302 would be done first but a fighter was not a ship no matter what highperspace ability it had.

* * *

_Roosevelt_ Station, TFS DD-136 _Fremont_, Briefing room/ Office [2002/May/27]

Rear Admiral Edmond Tromblay sat with his feet on his desk half asleep, after the last week he had been nearly driven insane with all the reports he had to deal with. First he had to pardon an entire regiment on Tilma from hanging because they decided to run when things looked desperate, then he had to deal with General Aquila saying that because the 5th was holding Govreg, A'reseya should be allowed to form the 8th division which he was going to have to give him. And now he was waiting for someone from the tok'a or whatever to arrive at his office.

* * *

_Roosevelt_ Station, TFS DD-136 _Fremont_,

Jacob Carter was looking around at the "Capital" of the Terran Federation; he had gotten info about these people from the SGC and had given it to the Tok'ra who looked it over and decided that they could be useful so he and Selmak had been sent to negotiate some sort of working relationship. As the black and white striped guards turned a corner he got another look out at the station, it looked like they had taken several asteroids and spaceships and turned them into a space city with several dozen dock yards running though the city allowing ships to enter one way and leave another. He saw many Fed designed ships but there was also a few Ha'taks, probably taken from their recent victory, and several sand dollar shaped ships with several other space stations patched on to the mass of the city.

'_Not many civilizations make it this far in their development' _Selmak remarkedin his head. Jacob nodded as he was led into a large office with a man asleep at a desk in the corner and a large conference table running down the middle of the room. Jacob approached the man who was wearing a dark grey coat and guessed by the insignia on his coat "Hello, I'm Jacob Carter host of Selmak of the Tok'ra. Are you the Admiral?"

The Admiral steered "Yeah," then he straightened himself out and said "Edmond Tromblay nice to meet you, so explain what the hell the Tok'ra is, why they are at war with the Goa'uld and why we should ally with you…. Oh, and who's Selmak?"

Jacob nodded, took a seat and said "Well for a start the Tok'ra are the children of a Goa'uld who grew a conscious, and decided to rebel against the current ruler Ra. Other than the fact that they don't take a host by force or hold their host hostage in their body. They do not take slaves." Selmak had been bringing several other points as he spoke but considering he had heard about the Feds new rule about Goa'uld he was okay with Jacob taking it slow.

Edmond sat there and said "Shit… I thought all the Goa'uld were evil dictators…." he sighed and muttered "I guess I don't get a simple war with simple battle lines." he reached in to a desk draw and pulled out… a cold soft drink? He looked at Carter "You want a drink?" Carter shook his head, even though he was interested in tasting a drink from the future he had to stay on topic. Ed opened his can and said "So let me guess, you steal intelligence and spy on your asshole brothers right?" Jacob nodded "And Selmak your ride along?"

"You figure things out quickly" Jacob said sitting back in his seat switching out with Selmak "_I am Selmak of the Tok'ra, we would be willing to trade Intel for any willing host" _he said being clear on what the deal was.

"Shit… nice voice effect, so you want host for your people in exchange for your Intel, well I can guaranty you won't find anyone from my universe who will be interested, the bugs have imploded two different critters that can take control of a person, just to give you an idea one just makes you a beast of burden the other kills you and makes you its nest to grow more of its kind, then they explode out in targets of opportunity. But you guys have permission to go to our colonies and ask around." Ed said taking a sip from his drink.

"_Well that was easy compared to the Tau'ri." _Selmak remarked.

"Wait you're allies of Earth?" Ed asked.

Selmak switched with Jacob since he was the authority in this field "Yeah, we made an alliance a few years back, now that I think about it I think I still have my commission in the US Air Force." He said in a relaxed tone.

"Huh… so how come the USA still around, in our time line you had dissolved to create the North American Republic by now?" he thought for a moment and said "You beat Russia in WW2 after you beat Germany right?"

"Um... No the war ended after Japan surrendered and then Russia got the nuke which led to the Cold war." Jacob said.

"Ahh, that explains it." Edmond said sitting back in his seat.

"So Admiral what planet is your capital orbiting?" he asked looking out of a window at the green and brown planet below.

Edmond looked out of the window too "_Roosevelt_ Station was in orbit around the first planet we met when we arrived here at Talmark, but we moved it and several other space stations, docks and space craft we wish to study but not use into orbit around Neo Aschen that way we would not interfere with any gate traffic and we could make sure the Aschen couldn't try and escape their prison." Then he shrugged "Plus, I liked the symbolism of taking your first enemy capital and making it your own" there was one other thing though, that he didn't mention, they were also dumping major criminals from the other planets on Neo Aschen to corrupt the Aschen genetics so that in 200 years the Aschen would not be completely related to their ancestors and would not live the 120 years as their records had indicated.

* * *

Earth, SGC, [2002/June/10]

Jonas Quinn walked down the hallway towards a data storage room that had records on the Federation, because General Hammond had no idea what to do with him he had been told to look through the records and see if he could find anything out on Admiral Tromblay. He was glad to help out since he felt that if he had gone through the window instead of Doctor Jackson, Jackson would still be alive and his people still would have been saved from the nuclear explosion that had almost happened. He walked into the room and sat down at the desk, he tapped the key board to bring the computer on. As he was about to begin his search a blue line came on the screen. "Good morning, they have yet to put a camera in here so may I ask who are you?" said female voice that came through the speakers.

"Um, I'm Jonas Quinn, General Hammond sent me here to look up some info on the Federation, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the A.I. aboard the U.S.S. _Washington_ a re-christened Federation ship currently in orbit around Lunar Prime or the moon if you prefer, you may call me Jayna."

Quinn nodded taking this development in stride "Well nice to meet you, so can you help me find the info I'm looking for?" he said with a big smile as this was the first time he had spoken to an artificial intelligence.

"I have nothing better to do" Jayna said, sounding rather bored.

'Do A.I. get bored?' he wondered.

* * *

_Roosevelt_ Station, TFS DD-136 _Fremont_, Briefing room/ Office [2002/June/14]

Edmond was sitting in his office when 3 figures burst into his office. "WHAT THE HELL? WHY HAVE YOU GOTTEN RID OF SCO/_SCD_" the figures turned to each other then said "Why are you getting rid of all Stargate operations?"

Edmond sat back and said to his niece, William Lee and his Neodog "I'm getting rid of them because we got two groups doing that exact same job; I'm also reassigning the Core of Engineers in ord…."

The door burst open and Jake Silvia came in. "The hells are you doing to my Engineers?" now there were 4 angry individuals in Edmonds office.

"Gees when it rains it pours" Edmond said annoyed "OKAY CALM DOWN, first I'm getting rid of your two groups to create a new group which will still go through the Stargate but will also act as the personal guards of the high ranking officers, Black operation, and will have authority to investigate any wrong doing going on within the Federation, meaning your Pathfinders".

"… Oh…" they said in unison that was about the right reaction, Pathfinders were the best most well equipped soldiers in the old Federation; it was rumored that a squad of 8 could take down nearly an entire arachnid army and not breaks a sweat.

"And the Core of Engineers is going to be working directly with the Pathfinders, supporting them directly providing the most advance tech we can produce for them and in return the Pathfinders will be giving you any advanced tech they find." Edmond said to Jake "So, are you happy?" William and Lokia nodded and left, Jake waited though. "Yes Master Chief, is there something else?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I never thanked ya…" Jake said his arms crossed in front of him.

"Thanked me for what?" Edmond asked curious.

Jake sighed and said "For pulling my ass of Klendathu 7 years ago."

"Oh…that…"

* * *

Earth, warehouse

Noah Thorn sat looking at an object on the table in front of him, it had taken a month of greasing palms and talks with some corrupt worker at Area 51, but he had finally gotten a weapon that could hurt the Goa'uld where it counted. In their resources, man power, and will to fight. The nervous scientist who had brought him the object said with a smile "So, 4 million, 1 million for each egg."

Noah nodded, opened a suitcase in front of him and pulled out a silenced pistol and shot the scientist twice "I paid too much already I'm afraid." he stood up, walked around the table and picked up the object "Sleep tight my little friends and when you wake, the bed bugs will bite." he said putting the warrior bug eggs back Inside a cold storage container that would keep them from hatching.

* * *

SGC, Briefing room [2002/June/21]

Jack O'Neill sat next to Teal'c and across from Sam Carter messing around with his pen waiting for the meeting to start. General Hammond had apparently put the alien kid Jonas on a researching, the guy in command of the new guys in the universe, the Feds, and apparently he found something, otherwise Jack would be… Well dodging reading and writing reports… 'Hey… was that why I get a call to every meeting?' he thought.

As Jack was about to ask where Quinn was, the Alien in question came in with several Airmen who were carrying in the projector, which they set up. Quinn smiled and said "Hi General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c sorry it took a while but this Admiral turned out to be hard to track down especially when he was not an Admiral where he came from." One on the Airmen turned off the light so they could see the projector, first slide showed a man in his thirties dark haired and in a grey military uniform. "This is Lieutenant Commander Edmond Tromblay, Captain of the TFS DD-136 _Fremont_, and Commander of the third destroyer squadron, attached to the 7th fleet." A picture came up of the _Fremont_ looking rather small when compared to the Corvette Jack had seen before.

"Tromblay appears to have joined the fleet in 2206 in order to get his citizenship so he could teach history when he got out, but in 2208 he was given command of a destroyer and sent into the Independent Skinnie Colony, another alien race the Federation had contact with, with the 5th fleet in order to support their uprising. From what I was able to learn he was given command of a destroyer because at the time Federation seems to have produce more ships then they had commanders for, so it was a sink or swim experience for most officers. In 2210, he tracked several Slave ships to a Planet called Hinnom in the Skinnie Hagemony and called in some favors with several of his fellow destroyer Captains. They attacked the planet confiscated all the ship in the port and used them to evacuate the slaves, he then ordered the population to leave all major cities on Hinnom and 24 hours later he nuked them setting the planet back in its development."

"After that he was moved to the 4th fleet in 2212 and given command of a squadron to help in the war against the Arachnid Empire, he was there until 2214 when he committed political suicide, it seems in 2213 his ships dictated a signal coming from Klendathu he reported it, but the Sky marshal in charge of operations decided to ignore it. Tromblay it seems could not ignore it and took his squadron to the Klendathu system and was able to find the signal coming from a mountainous region surrounded by Plasma bugs, his ship took photos of the region and found several old Viking left from the first Klendathu invasion 9 years before and a fire fight between what appeared to be humans and bug forces. After that he made contact with the forces on the ground and he organized a pickup but the plasma bugs prevented the craft from getting to them. Not giving up he had his ship perform a maneuver similar to what Major Griff described in order to clear a rout for the retrieval craft and rescued over 500 people left behind from the first invasion. Here where he committed political suicide when he got back he got a promotion for what he had done but he continued to damn the Sky Marshal for not sending the fleet to rescues the people left behind sooner. In order to save face the Sky Marshal in question retired but not before he had friends send Edmond to the 7th fleet which had become the dumping ground for officers and soldiers who were an embarrassment to the Fleet and mobile Infantry in some way or another." As Quinn had talked various pictures had been shown to give context to everything. "He'd been there for the last six years, just trying to do the best job he can, but he had been chasing, being with highperspace tech along the border with a FTL that can't match their speed."

"So, basically, he and his entire command are rejecting from the fleet?" Jack said when the lights came back on, "and the 7th fleet was full of people who did something that made them an embarrassment to the military" he turned to Hammond "these guys sound like they'll give the Goa'uld a run for their money but once they don't have an enemy to fight anymore they may well tear themselves apart sooner or later." Sam looked at him with an inquisitive look "What? I know things, one of things is a military force can't survive if every order is being second guessed, and from what I'm getting he's going to be getting a lot of that."

"Indeed only 1 out of 20 can be second guessed." Teal'c said with only the barest hint of a smile.

Jack turned to him "We don't do that that much... also good one." he said nodding his head in approval.

"Actually sir, he's not that far off in the numbers." Sam said biting her lip looking like she was thinking hard.

* * *

_Roosevelt_ Station, Gate room [2002/June/ 25]

Mayo sat on one of the benches waiting for Edmond to get to the gate room so they could head out to Earth. Looking around she saw that the design of this gate room looked rather unprotected with no turrets or anything that looked like a gun, which was a lie. Behind the gate out of view from anyone who came through, there was a giant door that opened out into space, if anyone came through the gate they didn't want they could just open the door and they would be dumped in to the cold airless darkness of space.

Mayo looked around at the others who were going to Earth, there was Ed's niece, Lokia, a good choice since it gave them the ability to learn info about the "Tau'ri" without asking the questions or learning anything they were hiding. Then there was the drunken Silvia probably coming along because he was the best engineer in the fleet. And finally a few guards led by William Lee and his dog, another good addition since she doubted they would pay much attention to the dog allowing her to learn info from anyone who spoke in front of her. All in all a great team for gathering info well except for Silvia.

The door opened and Edmond entered the room wearing full military unifo…. "The hell?" Mayo said standing up and walking over to him. "Why the heck do you have that on?" she said pointing at the offending object with a cold glare.

"Oh this" William said pointing at a old crumpled back wide brimmed hat "Well, I figured if I wore something American we would gain ground by making them think we're cowboys or some shit like that."

Mayo continued to glare at him "Right, sure, but one question though, why does it look like you had that hat stashed in the back of your closet? If you were just wearing it to get some sort of American pride card wouldn't be better to have a new hat made?"

"Um… Screw it! I'm the admiral I wear what I want." Edmond said obviously realizing she had him.

"Well at least you're being honest now." Mayo said with a smile knowing she won the argument.

* * *

SGC, Gateroom

Walter sat in his seat looking at the gate as it opened and closed the iris preventing anyone to come through, he was waiting for an IDC, but he got the other message they had expected today. As General Hammond came down from the conference room above and asked what was going on he said "The Terran Federation has just requested permission to come through the gate."

General Hammond nodded and said "Open the gate." Walter put his hand on the scanner and opened the iris. The soldiers in the gate room lowered their rifles but kept them ready just in case the Feds tried to pull something. Through the gate stepped 8 figures 3 of them wearing a dark green power armor with weapons on their back, 1 was a dog with cybernetic components, another was a young women wearing a black uniform with an overcoat with silver bars on the collar of the jacket, then there was a man in his late 30s a grey uniform with red stripe down the sides of his uniform looking rather uncomfortable and empty patches where a rank should be, and 2 officers wearing grey uniforms similar to the other uniform but the one with the long coat was wearing a black hat and had bronze eagles on the shoulders, while the other, a female had silver eagles. The one wearing a black hat led the way down the ramp and spoke to a soldier who had been sent to lead his group to the conference room. "Well this is going to be interesting…" Walter said as he watched

* * *

SGC Conference room

"I'm General Hammond of the United States Air Force and this is SG-1, Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, and Teal'c. Welcome, to Stargate Command." Hammond said introducing his team.

"I'm Rear admiral Tromblay, of the Terran Federation, this my second in command Captain Shinya, and First Lieutenant Tremble and…" he looked to the forth member and sighed "damn it Silvia… what rank are you now?"

"You booted me back down to Master Chief again after I got in that bar fight last week." Jake said with a smile, then looking to Carter "By the way, I won." Who responded with a look that said she could not believe that he had just hit on her.

Edmond sighed obviously annoyed by jakes antics and turned back to the Tau'ri, "So let us get started, we are from an alternate universe that is nothing like this one and to add on to our troubles we are 200 years in the past. Once we figured out we could not go home, we decided to bring home here, by rebuilding the Federation. Now, I would offer you the chance to join, but I've spoken to Jacob Carter and Selmak of the Tok'raa? and I am aware of your situation as it comes to nation states and I would not like to be responsible for World War 3, so I'm just putting a simple military alliance against the Goa'uld on the table, no trading of military tech knowledge's but civilian tech are still tradable."

Hammond was not a fan of how the Admiral had assumed they would simply like to join the Federation or had taken control of the conversation, but nothing he had said was too offensive and what he was offering was pretty much what they were going to offer or at least from the sound of it "When you say a simple military alliance, what does that mean to you?"

Edmond shrugged "We exchange info, don't interfere with each other's operations, and provide what support when asked, as long as the target of the support is the Goa'uld."

"Well I'll have to talk to the Pentagon, but that seems acceptable." Hammond said looking at Carter.

Carter asked "What techs are you interested in getting from us?"

"You have to have a working knowledge of Goa'uld tech if you've been fighting them for 4 years, these guys are just not so advanced, that it would appear to be magic for long, so, though we should figure it out soon enough were willing to trade, Terran tech to expedite the process." Silvia said.

"Okay What kind of techs are you interested in?" Carter asked, they really did not need any techs the Feds could offer thanks to the ship orbiting the moon, but they had already decided that if the Feds were going to be in this universe, it would be better for everyone if they were on speaking terms when it came to trading. Lokia had been looking at the other side of the table but had looked at Carter when she spoke and something about it sent a shiver up her spine.

"Manly their power generation and their Subspace travel." Silvia said "We would be willing to trade cold fusion" Silvia glanced to Lokia confused then "and Aschen Transport pads and access to the Goa'uld ships we have in harbor around our capital."

The transport pads caught the Tau'ri attention; they had known that the Fed's had claimed to take out the Aschen, but if they could back it up with techs from them well, the Aschen had had some neat toys, not to mention access to a Goa'uld's ships highperdrive would be useful, but the way he had said it had caught O'Neill's attention. O'Neill had noticed that the Terran had been glancing to Lokia every once in a while and this time he had confirmed something was up with them, he sat back in his seat and tried to remember what he had read in the report from the _Washington_ about the branches of their military services. It Took him a while but he remembered it as that Silvia Guy and Carter began to argue about the name highperdrive vs subspace engine "So, how long are you going to have your friend in black read our minds?" he said with a grin.

The room went deadly silent as the everyone but Teal'c on the Tau'ri's side turned to Jack, while everyone on the Terran's side did the same to Edmond "How long are you going to pretend you don't have the T.F.S _Washington_ in orbit around the moon?"

"Well that depends, do you want it back?" Jack said getting to the cruxes of the argument.

Edmond thought it over and said "No, though we could always use another ship we already have the ability to make more, heck starting next mouth 2 new ship yards will open up so we will be able to build enough to deal with the fact that the Ha'tak are built from sterner stuff with numbers, you as far as I know either do not have that capability yet or are forced to make your ships small enough to avoid the public eye, which is a limiting factor for your military production, so I see no resend to deprive you of a defense."

"Well that's fine but your friend was just caught reading minds, you think she could go back to the gate room?"Hammond asked.

"Lokia would you mind waiting with the others?" Edmond said and in response she got up and promptly fell flat on her face, Edmond sighed as Silvia leaned over to pick her up "You over did it again, didn't you? How?"

"Sorry uncle… trying to hide your prances and being safe is a lot harder than simply bulldozing your way in." Lokia said as Silvia helped her up and out of the conference room.

Edmond shock his head then said "Moving on, we have a few cultural issues to discuss."

"And they would be?" Hammond asked.

"Well, in order of importance we have dead who wished to be buried on our Earth, since we can't do that we were planning to hit up the south pole, but if you could help us get them buried here it would be helpful."

"We could look into helping you there, but I will need to make sure they have no contaminates that could affect us." Hammond said.

Edmond nodded his head, understanding and continued "Earth is considered our capital by most people, so we need to figure out how we treat any more of our ships arriving in your orbit, it seems doubtful there are anymore, but we should come up with a solution now before we end up in a war because a dreadnought shows up in orbit and we both want it."

"Well, you're being good enough to leave the _Washington _with us; we could just direct them to your home planet." Jack said with an upbeat tone which Hammond nodded his agreement to.

"All right and finally we would like a sample of your popular media and history from 1944 to now." Edmond said with a smile.

"You want our movies?" Carter said with an inquisitive look.

"We need to know more about this Earth" Mayo said reminding everyone she was still there, "Plus, everyone is sick of what is currently on the 7th Fleet news broadcast. We figured if we throw in some movies or shows that no one has ever seen before we could put some tension in the fleet at ease."

"Well I guess we could see what we can do." Hammond said nodding his understanding.

"Anything you can do will help, heck I heard someone say they take some crappy reality TV and that stuff was banned 70 years ago." Edmond said it as a joke but no one seemed to get "I guess reality TV not a big thing here… Any way let move back on to the Goa'uld before we close this meeting out, we understand the main threat right now is some guy, Anubis?"

"Indeed, he has become rather brazen in his attacks against the Tau'ri." Teal'c said in his concise way.

"Okay, well we learned from the Goa'uld who attacked Tilma, that he has some of our people as prisoners so if you can get any Intel on them or can find and free them we would be very thankful…"

"How thankful?" Jack asked.

"A free Battle Cruiser thankful." Edmond said with a smile.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Federation News Network

Thanks you for all the support, my reviewers… accept you Guest we need to talk: First, chapter four had a lot of Military introductions so I didn't "fuck up" as much as introduce characters although I do agree I could have come up with something better. Second, I'm sorry you feel that way I try to make the characters likeable, but they are not going to be to everyone's liking. Third, same goes for the story, but here you're not really saying what is wrong with the story so I can't take it into consideration. Finally a 1 out of 10… well good thing I doubt you have that blog, since you don't even have an account here, so in summary I'm just considering you a troll until I see otherwise. Oh and it's spelled "You" not "u" and you should have said "recommendation blog" not "recommend blog" there's no letter count on reviews so no need to shorten anything. : ) (I can be a troll to).

Now this is not to say I don't take bad reviews, it's to say I don't take bad reviews unless it helps me better the story, just look at Tisaku, beyogi, Pseudonick, and Nedy Rahn. They all gave their criticism and I took it and bettered the story. Guest, here you just gave a statement and no true criticism then left.

IF ANYTHING I would love some bad reviews because as I said it helps me better the story. but even it you like it i want you to review it becuase that shows interest and as long as there interest i do this story.

Would you like to learn more? _Continue. _

* * *

the next chapter will be out next week... no seriously it's done and bata it could go up right now but i want to give myself time to check it make sure i like it, add in fed net news and work on 13.

Would you like to learn more? _Continue. _

* * *

L: THIS IS THE LON…*BANG* (L falls to the ground with buck shot in his back and Cookie is behind him holding the gun responsible for the murder) Cookie: You can only do the joke once; any more than that and it loses the funny part of a joke.

Would you like to learn more? _Continue. _

* * *

I have a prequel to this sort of, check it out by going to my account, right now all it has is an in-depth look at the history of the federation as I see it right now and a briefer over view of 5 of the 6 races in there universe. oh and while you on my account feel free to vote on what i work on next.

Would you like to learn more? Exit


	12. Chapter 12

7th Fleet News Network

After the Battle for Tilma and the Military Alliance formed with the People of Earth, the Tau'ri, Fleet Command decided to begin a massive recruiting drive to man the new ships being produced in the _Roosevelt_ shipyards and the shipyards over Talmark and A'reseya. Admiral Tromblay had this to say in an interview:

"From what the information we have gotten, from our new allies the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri, we now know that the Goa'uld are a sad excuse for an empire compared to our old foes in our universe, all their military advancements come from the remains of a civilization long dead or from one that were not able to advance past them before they were destroyed. Now, from what we were able to learn from the event of Tilma, that as a military force on the ground we have the advantage, sure they have the numbers, but so did the bugs and in greater numbers and we were kicking their collective asses for years. In spaces we are equally matched, their ships are made from a rare mineral that makes their ships a tough nut to crack and their ships shields are troubling, but because their weapons are plasma based our armor is almost as good as this mineral and we were ripping off their shield tech thanks to the similarities it has to Aschen shield. Thus, why we're pushing for a major expansion of the fleet, we're going to need to go tow to tow with their Ha'tak's and to do that we need a lot of ships."

Would you like to know more? _Continue _

* * *

Highperspace, a secret the federation has never understood will soon be a secret no more, Federation engineers and their Tau'ri counterparts are working hard to understand the Goa'uld tech so that we all can have a brighter tomorrow.

Would you like to know more? _Continue _

* * *

With an enemy at our gates the colonies have to pitch into their own protection, thus the creation of 4 new divisions 9 through 12 to give on site protection for the colonies. Colonists, check with your local recruitment centers, serves guarantees Citizenship.

Would you like to know more? **Exit.**

* * *

[2002/July/12] Edge of Yu territory, Ha'tak Fleet

Oshu Clone of Sun Tzu, First Prime and "son" of Lord Yu, stood at the helm of his ship waiting the rest of the ships to arrive before they headed into "Federation Territory" to end their little empire before it became a true problem. Once the other ships from a minor system lord arrived they would have a fleet of 20, one of the biggest fleets assembled by the system lords in a long time, since none of them trusted each other, but after the Feds "Goa'uld Law" made its way to their ears, they were more than willing to help end the Terrans. It would be easy to end them since they did not have Highperdrive, so tracking down their fleet would be easy and once they were gone they would simply bombard their planet into submission.

"My lord, we detect incoming ships." the Jaffa captain of the ship said looking at a screen.

"Good, tell the fleet to be ready to move as soon as they-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as several subspace rips opened in front of his fleet and 16 cylindrical ships of varying sizes arrived in front of his fleet and deployed into a battle line, some of the smaller ships turning to their side to bring more guns to bear while the bigger ships deployed large amount of fighters and what he assumed were bombers.

"My lord, it's the Terrans!" the captain exclaimed.

"I can see that." Oshu said annoyed that the enemy not only had back engineering the highperdrive, but did so in less than two months. Then he noticed the cords being drawn into the hulls of the 5 bigger ships, they may have reverenced engineered the highperdrive or maybe they had just taken the highperdrives off the ships they had already taken and were using the bigger ships to pull the smaller ships around. But either way he was more interested as to what they were doing here, obviously if they were here to attack them it would already be happening and at the moment they had the advantage by 8 ships, so what was their purpose?

"Were receiving a hail from their leader's ship," the Captain said.

Oshu nodded and said "Put them on."

The screen changed from the space outside to a grey metal room with a female human in the foreground. "I'm Captain Mayo Shinya of the Terran Federation Ship _Walker_ and commander of the 1st squadron; may I ask who you are and what you're doing right on our border?"

Oshu smiled and spoke to the female "I am Oshu, first prime of Lord Yu, we are simply running maneuvers."

"Oh really?" Mayo said while giving him a cold glare indicating to him she did not believe him for a moment. "Well lucky for you, my commander wanted me to meet with Lord Yu's forces to discuss an alliance."

"Excuse me but you want an alliance with a race you just in acted a law against, a law that says that you will kill any of the race if they even stepped on one of your worlds, is your commander mad?" Oshu asked finding this rather hard to believe.

"First off, if they step on one of our worlds without our permission, second it's not an alliance with his race it's an alliance with him against Anubis." Mayo said sitting back in her chair.

"And what would we get out of this alliance?" Oshu questioned interested now, removing Anubis was Yu's main goal right now and if the Terrans helped them in that fight, the Terrans might make themselves weaker and easier to conquer.

"What would you get? You get a fleet of ships that can destroy most Ha'tak out there and an ally who will come to your aid when called, as long as it helps bring down Anubis." Mayo said dictating exactly what the deal was to Oshu.

"I will send word back to my master and find what he thinks of the deal." Oshu closed the channel and thought over what Mayo had said; the deal was on paper a good one. But there was one thing that he noticed; they had not said how long the deal was which meant they were as likely to keep it as any other system lord. He sent a message to Yu explaining what they offered and what he believed they would do the moment Anubis was gone, he also added a way they could profit from this little deal faster, while the Terrans attacked Anubis's worlds, proving he was weaker then Yu, they could gather support from other system lords who would become targets of Terrans if they remained allies of Anubis and would see Yu as the stronger power. But, in the end, he said it was not worth the risk, they should just continue as planned and end the Terrans now.

He waited 20 minutes looking out the screen at the fleet in front of his own; till Yu responded, then Oshu sighed and hoped his master knew what he was doing. He opened the channel "My master has decided that we should form this alliance, but he wants you to give any Jaffa worlds you captured in your war to him."

Mayo smiled and said "Alright that seems reasonable; you have a deal, now I hope you don't mind but we're going to stay here till you guys head home."

* * *

[2002/July/16] _Roosevelt_ station, Core of Engineers station,

Lieutenant, JG Veronica Summers smiled as she was setting up her desk. Finally Silvia was applying himself, getting promoted, and she had finally been promoted as well. Sure she had been given a few more jobs including paper work, but it was worth it for the rank and pay. She heard a knock from the door and looked up, then saluted, "Sir Good to see you!" she said to Silvia who was leaning in the door.

"At ease Summers, I was just checking on how you were doing." Jake said looking around.

Summers smiled and said "I'm doing fine sir, glad to finally be promoted."

Jake nodded and said "Good, good. Oh, by the way, I got in a bar fight last night and got demoted back down to Master Chief Petty Officer of the Core, so yeah" he smiled and left before she could say anything.

Summers stood there for a moment in shock, processing what he had just and said "THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

[2002/July/23] Unknown world, the galactic east, lower galactic plane

"Why are they after us?" William Lee yelled to Lokia Tremble as they ran at full speed, thankful for the low gravity of this world and the power suit and armor he wore.

"They weren't saying: nice to meet you, they were saying: you look like you are good meat!" Lokia yelled still running and firing her pistol back at their pursuers.

"They're cannibals?" William asked as they reached the Stargate and the rest of Pathfinder 1, he turned around and fired and the 9 foot tall beast men who had been chasing them on horseback. As Lokia begun to dial the gate, Silvia and the other two pathfinders began firing their rifles at the hairy bastards.

"Well technically, they're not eating their own kind, they are… Uff" Lokia said as a musket ball hit her chest plate and laid her out on the ground "Fuck it, yes, now kill'em all!" she said getting up on her knees and reaching for her pistol.

The enemy pulled back and began to ride in a circle around them firing at the group of six.

Lokia crawled to a ruin rock wall that Elizabeth was hiding behind as a flurry of arrows hit around her. William yelled from his cover "The fuck's wrong with these guys… bows, muskets, I think I saw WW2 era rifle on one of them where the hell did we land?"

"Fuck if know, all I know is 6 on 100 are not good odds!" Lokia yelled back as she blind fired over the wall.

"YEAH, FOR THEM!" Silvia Yelled with a smile as he fired his damned Tanker Bug gun at the unfortunate monsters, which splattered out of existence under its force.

Where the hell had Silvia even found Morita XXX Sniper Rifle, the damned thing was rare even before they had arrived in this universe. It was something William would have to ask when they got out of here. "Well that may be true but there are still a lot of them out there and I'd feel better if we could just leave."

"Me too, but unless their fire lessens we're stuck here." Elizabeth said as she peaked out of her cover and used her shoulder mounted Laser to break up their formation or lose their horse legs and in a few cases it was too late, eliciting screams from the over sized beast of burden as they lost their legs.

"Oh fuck guys, hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there's another group coming towards us and no, I don't know if they have any more advanced weapons, it doesn't work that way Silvia." Lokia yelled from her hiding spot.

"Well that' jus- Assume!" Silvia said as 3 tanks that looked like they belonged on the fields of WW2 rolled out of the forest and fired their main guns and Gatling guns in to the riders who fled into the woods heading south. A group Cavalrymen charged out from behind the tanks and after the running beast men, but what floored every pathfinder was not that the Cavalrymen were humans; no, what floored them was that some of them were Skinnies.

One of the riders, a human wearing a blue uniform, rode up to the pathfinders, looking kind of ridiculous on a horse that was only slightly smaller than the ones the beast men had been riding, and after taking one look at them he said "Let me guess, you from another world and you were brought here by a blinding light?" sarcastically.

"Um… no, we came through the Stargate." William said pointing his thumb at the gate behind him.

The soldier looked up at the gate and said "Well son of bitch, this planet has two methods of travel among the stars, what the hell were the beast men like 10,000 years ago?"

"Two methods? What other method, does this world have?" Silvia asked removing his helmet now that they were talking.

"The beast men apparently built a satellite system that can take people from one world to another. About 10,000 years ago it probably worked great, then they blew themselves up in a nuclear war, degenerated into a tribal society, and then satellites degraded with them randomly grabbing a couple hundred beings from around the galaxy, then dropping them randomly on this planet." The solder said as a skinnie on a horseback approached while the tanks moved on after the beast men.

"Ah huh and where do the Skinnies fall into in that story?" Elizabeth asked causing the soldiers eyes to nearly bugged out of his skull.

"A TALKING DOG?" the Soldier yelled out in confusion, his horse stepping back thanks to his reflexes.

"Yeah, yeah we're more advanced than you and our dogs can talk as a side effect, now the Skinnies?" Will asked.

The Skinnie spoke up in a very accented English "We are called Valonian, we were brought here same as the human's though we weren't used as cattle."

"Okay, this is starting to get confusing. Tell us everything from the beginning." Lokia said taking her coat off and sitting down on a stone wall.

* * *

"SO, let me get this straight: the beast men rode around the planet and ate humans till about 40 years ago. Then, a human regiment from the American Civil War showed up, built an army, fought the beast men and won in 3 wars over the course of 14 years, with the last one orchestrated by beast men from another world that is more advanced than you. Then, you expanded and created a United States of Valennia, which is the name of the planet and not the continent you're on. Then, 5 years ago, you began to explore a massive sea to the south and found more beast men who have bred an army of super humans to fight each other and have now turned their might against you and have promised to return the northern contented to the beast men if they fight you again…. fuck this has to be the most screwed up planet in the universe." Lokia said opening her water can and took a drink. "Oh and let's not forget that Valennia was taken from the Valonian's by the beast men 10,000 years ago, and now live on a sister planet in this system, and after they just recently stopped their petty squabbling, wars and such. Developed the tech to send troops to this world using the satellites in order to take this world back, but ended up bringing their Navel battleship and escorts down in the middle of the biggest navel fight of the century."

"Yeah that's about what happened." Colonel Abe Keene said from where he had taken a seat across from the Pathfinder, his second in command Warchief T'mel was sitting next to him and had been cleaning his rifle as they spoke.

"Huh… we got it easy." Jake said cleaning his own rifle.

"So if that Stargate can travel to other worlds, do you know if it can reach Earth?" Keene asked.

"Yeah, but the gate is a national secret so they don't let anyone through it unless the Air Force says otherwise." William said relaxing.

"Well damn, I was hoping to visit my father's home state… Well, did the Union Win?" Abe asked.

"Yeah… in two different universes." Jake said.

"… Now it's your turn to start from the beginning." Abe said.

* * *

[August/7/2002] T.F.S. DD-136 _Fremont_, Captains office/ meeting room

Valennia and the Valonian what was he going to do with them? Edmond had offered the humans of Valennia the chance to join the Terran Federation, which they rejected since they believed in everyone having a say in the government not surprising consider there leaders were displaced from another time, but then Valonian found out thanks to the members of their race on Valennia and asked to join the Federation… THE ALEINS WANTED TO JOIN MORE THEN THE HUMANS. What kind of fucked up universe did he live in, that this could happen… or was God just making sure that the times he lived in were interesting…

Valonian wanted to join because they didn't have ships capable of reaching outside their system and he had been prepared to say no and be done with it… but then they offered a working Naquadah reactor that wasn't half the size of a destroyer, in fact it was the about 4 long by 2 high and 2 wide… the Feds only had access to the Goa'uld reactor at the moment but even after trying to make them smaller they only fit on the larger ships in the fleet. So destroyer and battle cruiser could benefit greatly from the Valonian reactors.

So now he was sitting there, drinking a soda, trying to decide if the Terran Federation could only stand if human's manned the wall or if Terran Federation could stand with anyone who was willing to fight… "fuck it", he said deciding he'd call a meeting of his highest ranking officers and figure it out.

* * *

[August/10/2002] T.F.S. CVC-1034 _Doolittle_, Bridge

Captain Sera Hale smiled as she watched ships coming and going from the first Federation Colony, most of the commanders were not thinking about the future, too busy with all the threats that were out there, so she had taken the initiative, pulled together a few other captains to help her make a colony not on the Stargate network. To make sure they populated the planet fast, she had decided to base it on Vaga, her home, and built a looming facilities which could provide several hundred 10 year old individuals a month, depending on if anyone used them… she hopped the people who would live there, would use them, it was hard being one of the few people from her universe who were born through Looming, she felt like a rare and nearly extinct species.

* * *

[August/16/2002] Earth, SGC Armory

"Sir, what are you doing here?" Sam asked as Jack entered the R & D section of the armory.

"Oh, nothing really, a little birdie just told me you were testing the new armor today." Jack said waving to Teal'c who was holding his staff weapon at rest.

"…" Sam looked to Teal'c knowing exactly who must have told Jack about the armor.

"So tell me, what's so cool about this stuff?" Jack asked moving towards the armor lying on the table.

"Well as you know, we can't build power suits or power armor yet, we just haven't figured out how some of the systems work or what they do, and so we can't make Federation power armor. But someone at area 51 figured out that we could build a lighter armor version of their power armor." She said pointing to the black chest plate, helmet and leg and arm guards. "It's made from Ceramic's, Kevlar and coated in our first attempt at the anti-plasma coating, thanks to what we learned from the Feds Ceramic's, Kevlar on the _Washington_ it's light."

Jack picked it up and realizing it was as light as any Kevlar vest he ever worn, not weighing much less what they were currently wearing but probably giving more protection. "So what makes it light power armor?"

"Try the helmet on." Sam said, knowing he would get a kick out of it.

Jack tried the helmet on and immediately saw a HUD appear on the glass of the helmet, he looked at some of the words on the side and it switched between thermal vision, night vision, the ability to see the damage level of the armor that lay on the table and several other option. "Sweet."

Sam smiled "Since you're here, mind helping us figure out how many hits the armor can take from a staff weapon?"

Jack nodded and said "Sure, as long as I don't have to wear the armor when you shoot it."

Sam smiled and said "No sir."

Jonas Quinn came in "Hay, there you guys are, Hammond's looking for you, they found something at White Rock Research Station and they need us there."

Jack looked to Carter "White Rock Research Station?"

"Antarctica, sir."

"Oh… do they really need us there?"

To be continued

* * *

Federation New Network

Yeah so you may be thinking I'm going to do the episode frozen next and no. I'm going off butterfly effect so nothing I've done yet will affect that episode, all I was doing was giving you an idea of what time in the show it is.

Would you like to know more? _Continue _

RoyalTwinFangs review: yes yes they could but first they have to find a way of getting bugs off world…

EvilTheLast review: yes they would and probably start by imprison the People at Syfy (still bitter over the way they treated SGU)

Major Simi: lost review: I hit the post review button too early; I meant that the bug eggs will get lost or in an accident will be set free on earth: that is also a possibility…

doctor chocolate thunder review: thanks for the info I may do that in the future but I think I'll keep those reviews for now, you see the way I determine interest is to add Followers [81] Reviews [76] Favorites [48] Communities [4] and chapters [12] together [221] then divide by chapters plus what I'm working [13] and what I get is the interest level [17] and as long as the interest level [17] is above the chapter [12] I'm doing good work. If anyone has a better system let me know because it's been holding around 17 since chapter

would you like to know more? _Continue _

oh and feel free to offer ship names by any method you chose.

Would you like to know more? **Exit**


	13. Chapter 13

*WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SST LEVEL OF VIOLENCE*

Chapter 13

[August/21/2002]

_Roosevelt_ station, meeting hull

Rear Admiral Edmond sat down at his seat and looked around the table at the other in the room. "Well, I see everyone made it to the Council of Captains on time, as you may or may not have heard, an alien race called the Valonian's, possibly the skinnies of this universe, have requested to join the federation and are offering Naquadah reactors that can fit on anything we can build, and since the Tau'ri is not being forth coming with that technology I'm inclined to let them join."

"NO they're aliens, we should not allow them to join, and if they are skinnie's what about stopping them from becoming like the ones we know. They could take our tech then try to enslave our people." Captain Jonathan Drake said, vehemently opposing the idea.

"While I somewhat agree with you Captain Drake, I also believe that they could prove useful and an asset to our ranks. If you are worried about them taking our tech and enslaving us, we should use a neutral planet for negotiations and the like. I think we could get something good out of this. We just need to make some precautions. Plus we have 15 worlds 16 if you count Hale's side project, they have 1 planet if they tried something the war would last less than a month." Captain Mayo Shinya said giving Jonathan a cold glare.

"But if we give them our tech they will expand." Drake said

"So? We're already expanding, since we didn't have to give Govreg to Yu we still have it and once we find some soft but valuable targets we will be bringing in more worlds, assuming they want to join of course." Mayo said sounding annoyed by Drake's xenophobia.

"Not to mention if they are loyal, the world they take would be ours as well." Edmond pointed out.

"I don't fucking care skinnies are backstabbing assholes and if you let them in we'll end up their slaves." Drake said with anger in his voice.

"Well that's 2 votes for and 1 vote against, Captain Sera Hale and L.T. commander Tatiana Smirnov what are your thoughts?"

"I…" Hale looked to Drake and then said "I think I'll vote with Drake."

The room turned to the newest member of the group who could be heard audibly gulping "I… I vote to let them in…" Tatiana said in her accented English.

* * *

7th fleet news network

The Valonian Empire is coming…. To join the army, Valonian's soldiers are being allowed to join division's already in existence and in return for this contribution they are receiving weapons to help them help the USV win the war against the Kazar Confederation. And in return for the Naquadah reactors they can produce they are also receiving the tech to produce pre-arrival Corvettes.

Would you like to know more? **Exit**

* * *

[September /10/2002]

Edge of Federation territory: TFS CVT-001 _Volia, _Bridge

L.T. Commander Tatiana Smirnov sighed as she sat in her Chair relaxing, when her communication officer spoke up "Ma'am, I'm detecting a distress call".

Tatiana looked over and asked "Where is it coming from, Ensign?"

"It's coming from about 15 light-years from our current position… Ma'am it's coming over Federation channels." The ensign said looking at his screen.

"Put it on." Tatiana ordered and the Ensign nodded and flicked a switch.

"THIS IS CAPTAIN DANYR RUSHTON OF THE T.F.S. AC-790 THANATOS WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY AN UNKNOWN FORCE AND NEED ASSTENCE I REPEAT…." It continued supplying the same information repeatedly but Tatiana had heard enough.

"Set course for its location now." she ordered, they needed to reach that ship quickly because even belaying basic human sympathy AC stood for Armored Cruiser and _Thanatos_ meant it was Athena Class, one of the most advanced ships in the Federation after a dreadnought.

* * *

T.F.S. AC-790 _Thanatos's_ location

The TFS CVT-001 _Volia _and her escort BC-009 _Ethon_, BC-010 _Jokell _came out of highperspace and deployed around the Armored Cruiser. As the BC took up a position's to either side of the armored cruiser while Tatiana took stock of the shape the Cruiser was in, sitting over 600 meters _Thanatos_ had the distinctive smooth lines of the Athena Class and six of her 8 gun ports designed to hide the double beam cannons were open to space creating large dark voids along the hull. But other than that the ship appeared to be in working order. "Ensign is anyone on board responding to our hales?"

"No ma'am, were just receiving the same message over and over… I don't think there's anyone over there." Her Ensign said looking at his screen.

"Hmm…" this wasn't good, a ship of this caliber had a crew complement of 300 at least so there should be someone on board. "Are there any open Landing bays?"

"Yes ma'am, it looks like landing bay 3 near the back of the ship is open, L.T. Maywood on the _Ethon _says its empty."

Tatiana looked over the schematic's noting that Landing bay 3 was the largest and like the other Landing bays opened from the bottom "Hmm… have two squads of Zebra take one of the modified slingshots over, better safe than sorry, once they secure the engine room and the bridge we'll send engineers over through the Aschen transporter to get her up and running once that's done."

* * *

TFS CVT-001 _Volia, _Landing Bay 4

1st L.T. Jay Helow of The Seventh Zebra division sat down in a chair aboard the Slingshot, wearing the new invention from the Core of engineering, M-1A4 power suits, they didn't give extra strength or speed and only had regular armor not power armor, but for boarding actions in possible airless environments it was a hell lot better than nothing.

As the second squad led by 2nd L.T. Jon Mako sat down in their seats he heard the pilot over the intercom call "This is your pilot speaking, please keep your arms down and away from the safety bar," the bars came down to hold them in place "we will be arriving in the Landing bay in 2 minutes so you better have your helmets on because it appears the ship is without power so no force field to hold in the air."

"Well that just great, a comedian." someone muttered as the boat was moved out of the corvette by an extending arm and "dropped" into space.

* * *

T.F.S. AC-790 _Thanatos_ Landing Bay 3

Jay walked carefully from the Slingshot towards the outer door controls and hit them, thankfully the doors were still working and they closed allowing them to enter the rest of the ship without venting in contents into space. Once the door was closed he walked back to the gathering troopers "Alright Mako, you're to take your squad and secure the engine room find out if any one there will head up front and secure the bridge."

Corporal Kinly Sh'Rik, one of his squad, held up a pad she brought along "Sir, according to the schematics there's a secondary bridge located a few decks below the engine room, between Landing bay 2 and 1."

"Alright that sounds closer, let's go there and find out what happened before we check the rest of the ship." Jay said.

Both squads split up and Jay led his 7 trooper over to the secondary bridge, as they made their way they found all the hulls had their lights out so they needed to use their head mounted flash lights. There were signs of a struggle throughout the ship as well, blood and bullet holes, but no bodies. "Strange…" Jay muttered as they entered the secondary bridge and began to secure the room.

"Mako to Jay we found something odd here." Jay's radio called.

Jay clicked the side of his helmet "What's up?"

"The engine's gone."

Jay looking confused asked "What do you mean it's gone?"

"I'm mean it looks like someone hit the emergency eject and sent it into space."

Kinly spoke up "Sir there something weird over here."

Jay walked over to where she was and asked "What's weird?"

She pointed to the room next door "The A.I.'s Core been removed."

"What!?" Jay said looking into the room and seeing several loose wires and ripped cords, it looked like some great hand had just reached in and ripped it out. "The hell, Kinly get on the computer and find out what happened" Kinly got on the computer and started to bring up the files downloading everything to her pad to look over later.

* * *

[November/19/2220] Captain log

"We have arrived at the 7th fleet with the cargo we will be transferring Species 472 from the A.I. core to a more stable container aboard SV-201 _Galileo_."

[November/20/2001] Captain log

"We are recovering from the damage from the Fourth's weapon and have set course for Jericho station hopefully they will be able to tell us what happened. We were thrown much further away from the incident then we thought we would be, I'm hoping that green cloud was all the weird shit that happens on this trip."

[November/29/2001] Captain log

"The station's not there… it wasn't destroyed because there no debris and the planet was in the middle ice age, were we thrown into the past? Something's wrong with the CHAS units too, they've been acting oddly."

[December/6/2001] Captain log

"Species 472 has escaped the A.I. core and infected the ship, it set course for Earth so I ordered the engineer to remove the engine. I ordered the crew to escape through the shuttles, and boats but the doors won't open and several people died in the escape tubes when the outer doors didn't open, we're trapped. I tried to send out a distress call but it let me record it and didn't send it out… it's been playing this music over and over using it to cover the sounds the CHAS units which have been braking us up into smaller group killing those who fight back… what is it plan?"

[January/1/2002] Captain log

"It's letting me record what's happing I'm sure of it other wise i would be dead. it's killing us off when we refuse to do what it wants… the CHAS units are in it thrall to it and death is not an escape from what I have heard over the radio from some of the crew caught off in other sections of the ship… oh god I hear the CHAS coming… I'm afraid i'm next."

[January/2/2002] Captain log

"Ahhhhhha god what have they done to mee my eye I can't see though it please kill me; no no don't take me…" *screaming*

[January/5/2002] Captain log

"Nononono my arms I can't feel them they replaced them with some kind of crud prosthetics, they won't work unless they wish them to… I can't take my own life now if I wanted to, like that's an escape I have smelled things, dead things… oh I can hear them coming again, please let me die on the table…" *crying*

[January/10/2002] Captain log

"How How am I alive… they kept me awake so I could watch as they scooped out my insides and pushed in some machinery... they cut in to my skull…"*pain filled shriek* "they put something in my head so I can see though the new eye and Species 472 could talk to me directly, and oh god what have they done to my crew they move so slowly down the halls. They brought back Timothy I saw them blow a Fucking hole though his head the size of my fist and they just ran wires though his body and added more prosthetics so he could move. He's a rotting corpse and yet he still moves…"

[January/29/2002] Captain log

"Praise Krejec for he has shown me the light, we shall leave in 4 days to find a new home, we leave this ship here to gather more followers, to carry out this I have made a new distress call to draw them in, it will go off in a mouth to allow for enough time fur us to set up a new home. If you're hearing this, welcome you will soon join us in the light of Krejec."

* * *

"Dear god we need to get off this ship." Jay said grabbing his rifle off the desk.

Jay radio came on as he moved to the door "Sir we found someone here he looks bloody but…" a blood curling scream came from the radio followed by gun fire.

"Mako! What's going on, MAKO WHAT HAPPENING…?" Jay said standing in front of the door way when it opened, a giant hooked blade came though and came around his neck… blackness, a tunnel, light at the end?

* * *

Kinly screamed as the blood of her commander sprayed her suit, being the next closest person to the CHAS she fell back on her ass and pointed her Morita up at a browned stained CHAS. It came through the door way with a human head in a jar in place of its own. Worse it looked like the man/women she couldn't tell, was still aware of what they had become and was screaming into the liquid around it. She pointed her gun at the CHAS unit's center and perforated it till it fell back though the door way. As she crawled away from the doorway the other six troopers fired through the door in to the CHAS. She stood up when she was out of the way and looked back through the door as the glass jar broke hopefully ending the person life inside. She hit the button next to the door shutting it and said "Open the other door we need to get out or here before more show up."

One of the other troopers open the door at the other side of the room and dodged barely being clawed by an artificial… claw you couldn't even try to say it was a hand. He aimed his rifle through and severed the upper body from the lower of the thing with his fire then secured the hallway quickly "Let's go" he said just before the thing on the ground clawed him in the gut, spilling his blood and guts to the floor.

"FUCK" Kinly yelled before firing her Morita into the arms of the decade remains severing the metal claw. "You two get him up we'll take him bac.." it was about that time she realized the trooper was dead… "DAMNIT lets just get out of here before we're dead too."

Kinly took command and led the five remaining troopers' towards Landing bay 3 but every hallway more of those things that were once humans came after them, so it was slow going. In her haste to escape she had forgotten about the other squad and nearly ended up shooting 1 of the 3 survivors from the engine room. As Kinly found out that the second squad had been hit by more of the Fish bowl CHAS, once human and just barely escaped, she led them the rest of the way to the Landing bay. Unfortunately the room was filled with more of the once humans.

"Fuck! Alright, here's what we do; use anti-bug tactic and two lines, first line fires then next line moves forward and does the same, we keep up a bullet wall till we make a clear path to the Slingshot then we run for it." Kinly said. she and 3 troopers stepped in to the landing bay and unleashed a hail of bullets in the once humans. They kept clearing the room till they had a clear path but half way there but more CHAS showed up behind them and fired into their backs killing two of the group before they could react. "Run for it!" Kinly called, dropping her rifle and running for the slingshot only to be tripped up by one of the still living once men on the ground. Before she could get back up a cleaver hit the cruxes' of her right arm removing the lower section. She screamed in pain and misery as she felt something else stab in to her leg, one of the troopers grabbed her left arm and hulled her rest of the way inside. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" she screamed as the trooper closed the door. Fading in and out she heard the pilot and the nearest trooper arguing about the landing bay door being closed and someone was going to need go out there and open it, in response she screamed at them "ASCHEN TRANSPORTS IDIOTS!" before she lost consciousness.

* * *

TFS CVT-001 _Volia, _Bridge

L.T. Commander Tatiana Smirnov was worried, the _Thanatos_ had begun blocking communication the moment the crew on the slingshot closed the door, "Ma'am some of the troopers just transported over from _Thanatos _they're saying the ship is infested with some sort of… cyborg zombies?"

"The hell is a cyborg zombie?" Tatiana asked before she got on the com and said "To all ships, blast the thing out of existence."She watched as the BC's began pounding AC until the Armor failed and the ship exploded into a fire ball.

* * *

[September /14/2002]

_Roosevelt_ station, DD-136 _Fremont_, Office

"Well, this is all screwed up…" Edmond said looking over the report from L.T. Commander Smirnov on what had happen with _Thanatos_ and if what he had read was true the Federation had unknowingly unleashed a horror on the galaxy that they just could not find. Even with the ship destroyed they had enough information to know that the landing bay 3 had an Admiral boat in it, about the size of an Al'kesh it was the only Boat capable of caring a Cherenkov Drive and even at it's small speed they had a speed of 30ly... it could be anywhere and with what was on board they needed to find it. So he just signed an order to put L.T. Commander Smirnov in charge of finding it. Sure it took 3 ships off the line but there was nothing for it, they could not let this… this infection spread.

* * *

[September /20/2002]

DD-163 _Walker_, bridge

Captain Mayo Shinya sat in her seat enjoying a nice glass of red wine as she felt the missile tubes of her ship firing. Yu had asked the Terran to destroy an outpost research station belonging to Ba'al and under their alliance they saw no reason why not to do as he asked, sipping the wine she listened to some of the gunnery crew betting on hitting target below "Hay, I bet we could hit the gate and trap them down there" one of them said.

"No, Yu said we couldn't do that, he didn't mention why but I guess he plans to claim the planet for himself and that would be easier if there's no one left on the planet" Mayo said relaxing, then turning to look over her shoulder in confusion, she could have sworn someone was there.

* * *

[September /20/2002]

DD-163 _Walker_, bridge

Daniel Jackson stood behind the captain chair watching what was happening; he was hanging around till Jack escaped the planet, then something weird happened, the captain of the ship looked over her shoulder right at him, not through him, he could tell when someone was doing that, no right at him as if she was expecting to see someone. It was spooky considering he was in a plan of existence no one in the lower plains was able to register unless he wished it… something was not normal about her.

To be continued.

* * *

Federation New Network

So yeah new monster unleashed on the universe if you hate it sorry if you're interested you're welcome. if your wondering why it was not mentioned in the FNN story well the race was the last thing produced so as far as i'm concerned my federation has had no dealing with them yet. it also only had 1 page worth of work into it so i had to do a little look for some more stuff, so i took some stuff from the comic books that were produced by the same company that produced the minichers book and the RP books.

Would you like to know more? _Continue_

* * *

Spelling error Review: thanks

Whytewytch Review: answered though pm but this is an answer for everyone, Neo Dogs was in the game not sure if it was in the book. And yeah I probably should have done that.

Tannim78, bri1967, and EvilTheLast Reviews: well I've been caught red handed. i had simply plan to use it as a background piece but when over half your reader know about it you can't do that anymore, so yes I guess this is a SST x SG x LR… with the first two being more dominate. Also if you know if anyone who used lost regiment before TELL ME WHERE TO READ IT via PM.

edboy4926 Review: no and yes, no in there are no ancient in their universe and yes as they are further along in evolution so they could survive the Ancient Repository… about a weak longer then Jack did. But since they don't have the ATA gene they can't activate it

Would you like to know more?** Exit**


End file.
